True Love Never Have Happy Endings
by Chamillitary Girl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga fought for Kagome, but Inuyasha lost the fight, also his life and his love, Kagome. So Kouga is Kagome's mate and now travel with Kagome,Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.But what will happen if Inuyasha came back with revenge?
1. Introduction

Ayame: Hey Ayame here, I don't think I can complete The Sound of Revenge.

Kimmy: Yea she is still think about it and she need to make more stories.

Carol: The more exciting the summary is, the more ppl will review.

Ayame: Whatever.

Disclaimer: Ayame, Kimmy, Carol, Jessie nor Michelle own Inuyasha or its characters or its plot or its setting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woked up with cold sweat covering her face. She looked around to find a Sango, Miroku, Shippo sleeping and.. a KOUGA?_ 'That had to be a dream. It have to be a dream! Inuyasha.. Please Tell Me It Was Just A Dream!'_ Kagome thought with a shocked face.

_Flashback.._

_Kouga appeared with a smirk on his face as soon as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo was behind Inuyasha and Kagome, looking at Kouga with interest in their eyes. 'He is so predictable, but why is does he have that smirk on his face?' Kagome thought. _

_"Inuyasha, why don't you hand Kagome over to me and I will give you the two jewel shards?" Kouga suggested. Inuyasha growled and snapped at Kouga._

_"Why don't you just hand over the jewel shards and I won't put my foot up your ass!"_

_"INUYASHA!" Kagome warned Inuyasha and she glared at him. Kouga looked at Inuyasha with pride in his eyes. Kouga leaped towards Inuyasha and kicked Inuyasha righted in the stomach, but missed as Inuyasha saw what he was about to do, so he snatched Kagome and jumped by the nearest tree to set Kagome down by the tree's trunk._

_With Sango, Shippo, and Miroku.._

_"Should we helped them?" Sango asked. She had her boomerang ready for the attack. (A/N Ayame: I called it boomerang! But Can someone tell me what she attack she said for the boomerang? It start with a "H") Miroku shooked his head and answered," Inuyasha and Kagome could handled this besides he almost beat Naruku, so he should have no problem with this simple battle." Sango sighed and hoped Miroku was right. Sango was raised never to underestimate no one, especially a demon._

_With Kagome..._

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kouga battling over her. 'Inuyasha shouldn't care about me.. He just think I'm a shard detector.' She sighed. Inuyasha was losing. She had to do something, but what? She looked around but when her attention went back to the fight, she gasped and her eyes widen._

_With Kouga and Inuyasha.._

_Inuyasha was holding on to a edge of a cliff. Kouga smiled at Inuyasha and laughed at his position. Inuyasha was struggling to get back up to the ground, but Kouga was stepping hard on Inuyasha's claws. Kagome screamed and ran towards Kouga, begging Kouga to leave Inuyasha alone. "Kouga leave Inuyasha alone!" Kagome yelled at Kouga with tears coming down from her eyes. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran towards Kagome, while Kirara ran towards Kouga and knocked him into the ground. Inuyasha's claws slipped from the egde and he fell into the darkness. Inuyasha hoped Kagome will have a happy life and she will never forget him. Kagome ran towards the egde and kneeled down. She was about to jump but Miroku and Sango was holding her back, from something she would regret. They both knew Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other and kept it a secret, so Inuyasha would want her to live a happy life. Kagome yelled,"I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She was crying so hard that she was about to wet her clothes with her tears._

_End of Flashback_

Kagome was about to take a walk, but a growling Kouga was looking at her with a 'Where Are You Going?' look. She stared at his blue eyes with anger and hatred on her eyes. She replied,"I'm going to take a walk." Kouga stared at Kagome and sighed as sleep took over him. Kagome turned toward the forest and walked toward the trees. It has been 5 years since Inuyasha's death. She always wondered what will happen if she ran away from Kouga or Inuyasha came back from death and kicked Kouga's but. But she knew that can't come true even if Inuyasha can came from death. She would have a breakdown if she saw the same thing that happened 5 years ago. Imagine your loved one died because of someone who wanted you, and if your loved one came back from death only to fight that someone and end up dead again. You might do the same as Kagome and have that breakdown. Kagome sighed and walked towards Kouga and the camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Okay this is just a introduction. It had to be short. The other chapters will be long...


	2. Ayame's Broken Heart

Carol: What is wrong with you, Ayame?

Ayame: - stares at poster -

Michelle: I did not know she would keep that poster..

Kimmy: But She did.

Ayame: He is so dreamy...

Jessie: -screams- AHHH!

Kimmy: OO She.. She.. She..

Michelle: She needs to go to a doctor! I DID NOT KNOW SHE FELT THAT WAY ABOUT HIM!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Morning..._

Kagome and the gang walked towards Keade's village, so Kagome can get more supplies. Shippo looked at Kouga with confusion. Kouga somtimes reminded him of Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Shippo always wondered what happened to Kagome ever since Inuyasha's death. She use to be nice and caring, but now she seems like a different person. She act rude and mean at most of the times. You have to be lucky to see Kagome being nice. But everyone except Kouga knew because of Inuyasha's death that caused her to lose her innocence and her niceness. When Kouga moved in, Kagome became his mate the night he defeated Inuyasha. They all thought Kouga was a selfish demon, but to Kouga, he was a caring person. He always thought everything will be okay especially with him and Kagome, but he thought wrong. When Kouga saw Shippo staring at him, he asked," Hey Shippo, are you 'kay? You seem different. You and the others. What is going on?" Kouga looked at the gang as they looked away and contiuned their journey towards Keade's village. Kouga sighed and was about to walk beside Kagome, but a sudden voice stopped them both.

"KOUGA!" Ayame yelled. She was waving and running towards Kouga with hyper speed. Ayame stopped and panted because of her excitement and her speed. Kagome stared at Ayame with sadness in her eyes. That poor girl was about to get her heart broken. Imagine your crush is dating someone else and they when your both was about 13, you told each other that you loved each other and you will both will get married. And when you are 18, your crush is dating someone else and they remember that you both are suppose to be marrying each other! Kagome sighed as the young girl went up to Kouga with hopeful eyes. Kagome remember that use to be her with the hopeful eyes. She always hoped Inuyasha would love her. But when she finally admitted it, it was too late. Inuyasha took a ride with the grim reaper. He could be happy that he is finally with Kikyo. Kikyo. She always wondered what Kikyo was like before Inuyasha even met Kagome. Most say she was kind. Rest say she was beautiful. Kagome sighed.

"Ayame.. Im happily mated with Kagome." Kouga smiled. Ayame stared at Kouga.

"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Ayame yelled as tears fell from her face. She was trying to stop the tears from crying from her eyes. Her heart was in pain. Ayame put her hands on her chest trying to heal it. Kagome looked at the poor girl as she was about to have a breakdown. Miroku sighed at Ayame and walked up to her and said,"Ayame, Kouga was not your true love. Have you ever heard of the saying 'True Love Never Have Happy Endings..'.."

"Because True Love Never Ends.." Sango smiled and stood beside Miroku. Kagome wondered at what Sango and Miroku said about true love. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Sparkles was coming back to her eyes as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'I hope we will meet again, Inuyasha. I have a feeling that, we will be together again. True Love Never Have Happy Endings, Because True Love Never End.. I just hope you care about me the way I care about you..' _Ayame wiped her eyes with her hands and stared at Kagome. _'Kouga must have raped Kagome, because Inuyasha is not here. Knowing him, he will always try to fight or argue with Kouga.' Ayame _smiled and closed her eyes and giggled at the sight of Inuyasha and Kouga fighting. "Kagome, peace will be restored when the time is right. That is what my mother use to say." Ayame winked at Kagome and ran towards the horizon to find her tribe and grandfather. Everyone except Kouga knew what Ayame was talking about. They knew Inuyasha might be coming back. They smiled and left towards Keade's village. Kouga, on the other hand, was confused and had no idea what Ayame was talking about.

"Kagome, what is Ayame talking about? Peace has already been restored. The mutt and Naruku have been defeated, all we need is about five more jewel shards." Kouga turned around and asked Kagome. She turned around and stared at he with emotionless eyes. "Ayame was just explaining at what Sango and Miroku said. True Love Never Have Happy Endings Because It Never Ends. When you find your true love, peace will be restored." Then Kagome turned around to walk toward Keade's village which they could see 15 feet away. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo was just halfway there. Kouga was confused at what Kagome said. _'Kagome don't like how our love life is? Maybe I should remind her tonight.' _Kouga grinned as he ran towards Kagome to carry her to Keade's hut.

At Keade's Hut..

Kagome and Kouga left towards the forest to run some errands.. Shippo was sleeping on Sango's lap as she was rubbing his back softly. Miroku, Sango, and Keade talked about Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Lady Keade, Ayame told us that 'Peace will be restored soon' Does that mean Inuyasha will be coming back?" Sango asked with worried eyes staring at the aging woman.

"Lady Sango, that can't be possible. He can only come back if a witch gather his ashes or his body and create him with a fake body.."

"Or.. his incarnation can come back and we can wish on the jewel to bring back his memories" Shippo said as he woke up, rubbed his eyes, and smiled.

"Shippo, I know you are trying to help.. That is not a bad idea.." Miroku said as he was rubbing his chin. Keade nodded her head, but disagreed.

"Shippo-sama, Sango-sama ,and Miroku-sama, Inuyasha will come back with a real body and his own body with his memories. Have you ever looked at where he fell? He might have left something to remind you he is alive or left Kagome something." Keade smiled and left the hut to sleep and to leave the couple to their thoughts.

"I have the same feeling as Keade."

"Me Too. Let's get some sleep, so we can try to look for the reminds of Inuyasha and to distract Kouga for the whole day."

"Indeed.." Miroku said as he laid by Sango and rubbed her butt. When she felt something grabbing her butt, she turned around to slap Miroku that it made a bruise on his cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: LEAVE ME AND CHAMILLIONAIRE ALONE!

Michelle: She lied. You have black hair that goes down your back and you are a tan person!

Carol: Lol she got caught.

Jessie: What about your list of boys wanting date you?

Ayame: They are nothing compared to Chamillionaire.

Kimmy: Okay. Now we know what to give you on your b-day. Even if he is a pervert.

Ayame: Pervert!

Michelle: Ayame Calme Down!

Ayame: How is he a pervert?

Kimmy: He is takling about girls' butt and he once on his song pictured someone in the nude.

Ayame: Oh Forget him. I have a crush on him, but i don't want to have a date with him. Okay on with the story!

Carol: We finished the chapter...

Ayame: Oh...


	3. Getting Ready for Journey

Ayame: Inuyasha is a stupid show?

Carol: Look at what you did AYAME?

Michelle: YOU CANCEL INUYASHA!

Jessie: yea

Kimmy: No Just the owner just finished the Anime Inuyasha.

Ayame: Oo, --

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Morning..._

Kagome woked up with Kouga laying in her chest. He was grinning like crazy! Kagome shrieked but remembered that Inuyasha was dead and Kouga and Kagome did their errands. She sighed as she tried to push Kouga's head off her chest. When Kouga felt something on his head, he started to kick around as he got off of Kagome's chest and onto the ground and snored away.. Kagome gathered her clothes, so she can put them on. When her clothes was on, Kagome turned toward Keade's hut. But before she could move she thought...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: GR! WHO THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT! IM GOING TO HURT silver fox angel! GR!

Kimmy: okaay.. What did you have to interrupt the chapter again?

Ayame: And Why do i have to put my foot up your..

Michelle: Ahh.. Stop! Now on with the chapter..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Should I wake up Kouga,' _Kagome said as she looked back at the wolf demon, who was blowing bubbles from his nose. _'Some mate..' _ Kagome sighed and walked towards Keade's hut. "True Love.. Kouga and Kagome.. or Inuyasha and Kagome.. or maybe.. Hojo and Kagome.. No i will cross out Hojo and Kagome.." Kagome wondered.

_Flashback.._

_"Ayame.. Im happily mated with Kagome." Kouga smiled. Ayame stared at Kouga._

_"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!" Ayame yelled as tears fell from her face. She was trying to stop the tears from crying from her eyes. Her heart was in pain. Ayame put her hands on her chest trying to heal it. Kagome looked at the poor girl as she was about to have a breakdown. Miroku sighed at Ayame and walked up to her and said,"Ayame, Kouga was not your true love. Have you ever heard of the saying 'True Love Never Have Happy Endings..'.."_

_"Because True Love Never Ends.." Sango smiled and stood beside Miroku. Kagome wondered at what Sango and Miroku said about true love. She smiled and looked up at the sky._

_Another Flashback..._

_"Kagome, peace will be restored when the time is right. That is what my mother use to say." Ayame winked at Kagome and ran towards the horizon to find her tribe and grandfather._

_End of Flashcbacks_

"I'm sure it is Kagome and Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. When Kagome walked into Keade's hut, she was surprised at what Sango and Miroku was doing. They both was talking about Inuyasha.. until they saw Kagome. Kagome put her head down, crying, tears fell down her eyes. Tear by tear. But she put her head up and smiled at the couple. She wiped her eyes and told the couple to contiune their discussion.

"Miroku and Sango, you can keep going.." Kagome said with a smile. But this smile was not the smile she wore with Inuyasha. It was a sad smile.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango and I discuss about trying to find the remains of Inuyasha." Miroku said as he stared at Kagome. But Kagome stood there. She didn't know what to do. Either to be Happy or Mad or Sad.. She was could be happy that she have something to remind Inuyasha, Mad and tell them that they should leave Inuyasha alone and let him rest in peace, or Sad that Inuyasha's body will be bloody.. She couldn't handle that! She smiled as she picked her option: Happy and Sad.

"I agree, Houshi-sama." Kagome said. "But Kouga will.."

"Kagome, Miroku will handle that. We both will try to find Inuyasha's remains and maybe have a proper burial." Sango suggested. Kagome nodded.

"Sango, I suggest to go now before Kouga wakes up, so Miroku can prepare for Kouga." Sango nodded as she walked around the hut to pack up her supplies for the journey, while Kagome went to outside to find her bag.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A Surprise In Every Corner

Ayame: HA Ha Ha. I learned a trick.

Kimmy: Cool What is it?

Ayame: This. -disappears-

Jessie:Oo?

Michelle: oo I fell disturbed..

Ayame: Good for you.

Carol: AH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kouga...

Kouga woke up with a missing Kagome and himself naked. Kouga grinned and gathered him clothes to put them on. But when he tried ot put on his armor, Miroku came running towards him.

"KOUGA!" Miroku yelled as he was waving to Kouga.

"What is it, Monk?" Kouga asked while looking as his panting figure.

"Kouga, Kagome got captured! She was taken far east from Keade's village. She was kidnapped by sunrise! She got taken by Naruku! He came back alive!" Miroku said to Kouga as Kouga was looking down at him. Kouga's eyes widen when he heard 'Naruku'.

_Flashback..._

_"Peace will be restored, Kagome, in time.." Ayame winked at Kagome as she ran toward the horizon to her tribe and grandfather._

_End of Flashback.._

"Ayame!" Kouga growled at what she said yesterday. Miroku looked at Kouga confused.

"Monk, I want you to take that demon slayer and her cat demon to go up to Ayame's wolf tribe. Even if you have to destory everything in her tribe, I want her here!" Kouga growled. Miroku sweatdropped but soon replied," Kouga, Sango left to find Kagome." Kouga growled and sighed while he was putting on his armor.._ ' That demon slayer is getting on my last nerve.'_ Miroku then suggested,"Kouga, Ayame has nothing to do with this. If she truly love you, she would let you be happy, she said so herself. Why not go to the far east village and try to defeat Naruku once again, then get Kagome back, safe and sound." Kouga nodded and soon ran off toward the far east village.

With Sango and Kagome..

Kagome and Sango left when Miroku ran off to Kouga. Kilala was flying Sango and Kagome to the scene of Inuyasha's deathplace. Kagome was silently crying as she avoid Sango's eye contact to her. Kagome was crying because she might see Inuyasha's body covered with blood or a skeleton or some of his skin peeling. She shuddered at the thought of someone's skin peeling. Imagine see your loved one being dead and their skin peeling off, some animals trying to eat their body, or their body covered with blood, or their is a skeleton. Most will have breakdown, others would have consider sucide, rest will just cry. Kagome will just cry, have a breakdown, and their commit sucide. She wiped her eyes and shook off the thought of Inuyasha and tried to think about her family, but ever since Kouga destroyed the well because he couldn't get into it and he got mad and accidently destroyed the well. Kagome yelled at Kouga because of his stubborness. She told him not to destroy the well every day. She felt like a broken record.

Flashback..

Kouga was staring at the well. Kouga was at the trunk of the tree, staring at it like a kid waiting for a surprise to happen. But nothing happened.. Kouga suddenly got angry and tried to destroy the well, but..

End of Flashback..

"KAGOME! WE ARE HERE!" Sango yelled at Kagome because Kagome was suddenly staring at the clouds in the sky. Kagome shooked her head and looked down, seeing the ground coming closer and closer. Kilala landed with a 'thump' and gently Sango and Kagome was on the ground. They both was shocked to find what they saw..-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol: Sorry,but this had to short. When Ayame disappeared, she left to Austin, TX trying to find Chamillionaire at his concert. She brought her laptop though. Remember to give Ayame a e-mail! Bye!


	5. The Miracle and Sesshomaru's Appearance

Ayame: Hey Ayame here, I'm back but until March 30, im gone to see Chamillionaire!

Carol: You know Chamillionaire lives in Houston..

Kimmy: We live and are in HOUSTON!

Carol: I mean! Chamillionaire could be doing things somewhere else. He don't want to be bothered by his fans..

Ayame: Boo Hoo. - fake cry -.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Miroku and Kouga.._

Kouga ran with his great demon speed going toward Eastern Ghost Village. The Eastern Ghost Village held rumors that ghost always try to capture innocent kids especially women and little girls. The Eastern Ghost Village's prietesses and priests always try to repel ghosts from people's hut. Sometimes it work, sometimes it don't. Only few people lived to see the ghosts wandering around. Others died because of the ghosts' attacks.

"WAIT UP KOUGA!" Miroku yelled. Kouga stopped as he looked over his shoulder to find a panting Miroku running to the wolf prince. When Miroku finally caught up to Kouga, he panted and fell to the ground in front of Kouga. Kouga sighed and closed his eyes as he looked at the horizon. _'Kagome, please be safe.'_

"Alright monk, time for a break. But at night I'm going to search for Kagome. You can come if you can and want, but if you humans don't go to sleep." Kouga anounced as he walked towards the forest, searching for meat. Miroku sighed as he stared at the clear blue sky. _'Kagome and Sango make sure you come back in time. I have a feeling that this plan won't work especially when Kouga leaves at night to find Kagome nor or scent nowhere to be found in Eastern Ghost Village.' _Miroku thought.

_With Sango and Kagome.._

Kagome and Sango looked at the sight in front of them where they saw Sesshomaru standing above Inuyasha, looking down at him and a Inuyasha laying on the ground with blood covering most of his body. Kagome ran toward Sesshomaru trying to stop whatever Sesshomaru what doing. Kagome's eyes was filled with tears as she saw Inuyasha.

"STOP IT SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled as tears covered her eyes. Sango was in a shocked state looking at the Kagome yelling and running toward Sesshomaru. Sango finally got out of her shocked state and ran toward Kagome. Kagome was pulling on Sesshomaru's kimono, trying to get some pity from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at the girl crying and yelling and pulling on his kimono. _'This miko shows emotions for the half-breed. I should show some pity and try to revive him from his dead state or just steal the Tetsusaiga and walk off or I should destroy the miko and the hanyou altogether.' _ Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and pulled out his sword,Tensaiga to revive Inuyasha. As soon as he slash the sword across Inuyasha, Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru put the Tensaiga back in its sheath and stared at the miko.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang toward Sesshomaru but missed as he caught the boomerang. Sango's eyes widen and her mouth opened. _'No One Can Catch Mother's Hiraikotsu.' _Sango was impressed, but didn't want to show it. Sesshomaru threw the boomerang back at Sango and said this words,"Miko, Demon Slayer, the half-breed is revive for a certain reason. Next time, I won't show pity." And with that, he walked away from the shocked Kagome and Sango.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Sorry guys have to be short until I meet Chamillionaire! Which will be about April 3rd. :)


	6. A Discovery in Every Corner

Ayame: Dance Dance, we're falling apart to half time..

Kimmy: No No, we're doing a chapter this time!

Carol: You suck!

Ayame: Dreams were meant for sleeeping, and wishes on a star don't come true!

Jessie: lol

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Kouga and Miroku..._

"MONK, WHERE IS KAGOME! SHE ISN'T THERE!" Kouga yelled as he held Miroku by his collar and was backed into a trunk of a tree. Miroku sweatdropped. _'How did he know Kagome was not there..' _

"Kouga, what are you talking about?" Miroku said calmly. But deep inside, he was sweating like crazy and he running around like a idiot.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! SHE WASN'T THERE AT THE EASTERN VILLAGE! I CHECKED WHILE YOU SLEPT!" Kouga yelled. Kouga was just about to punch Miroku in the jaw until he said..

"Kouga, Kagome must be back at Keade's village." Miroku said as Kouga dropped him to the ground. Kouga growled as he threated Miroku.

"She better be at the village or you will have a slow and painful death, monk." Kouga said in a low, threating voice. Miroku nodded and walked toward the direction of Keade's village. He just hoped Kagome and Sango got there safe and sound. But they needed a plan for Inuyasha.

_With Kagome and Sango.._

When Sango and Kagome got out of their shocked state, Kagome ran and kneeled by Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't move nor make a sound. Sango walked towards Kagome and she kneeled beside her and smiled.

"Inuyasha is alive, Kagome.. Look." Sango said as she pointed towards his chest moving up and down, normally. Kagome smiled as tears of joy came down her eyes, dripping. _'Thank You, Sesshomaru. Thank you..' _

"Let's get him on Kilala." Sango suggested. Kagome and Sango got Inuyasha on Kilala on went on their way to Keade's village. Kagome was so happy inside, she felt like she could explode. Her true love has come back! But what about Kouga? She couldn't let Inuyasha get killed like he had before.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"What about Kouga? Inuyasha might died again because Kouga will fight him. Especially is he is still asleep."

"Kagome, have you every wondered or questioned Kouga about this?"

"What?"

"If Kouga truly loved you, he would make sure you are happy. You are not happy. You have to be a idoit to not notice it. Even Shippo notice it! When Inuyasha was alive, you both was happy. Miroku and I think that Kouga wasn't happy before, so he want someone else to ruin it. Or he just distracted by your beauty."

Kagome sweatdropped and giggled.

_At Night.. _

Kagome and Sango sat around the fire, Keade had made as they told the story of their adventure to find Inuyasha. They even told about Sesshomaru. Keade was even surprised when she heard about Inuyasha. But Kagome concluded that either he has soem brotherly feelings for Inuyasha or he just want the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, but he can't if he is dead. Miroku just entered the hut but when saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango, he hugged Sango and Kagome altogether. He was happy because they both was okay and they found Inuyasha and they came just in time. But when Miroku released Sango and Kagome, he noticed Inuyasha was still resting on a futon.

"Is he.."

"He is resting for the time being. Sesshomaru revive Inuyasha with the Tensaiga." Keade explained. Miroku widen his eyes.

"Sesshomaru.." Miroku started but was soon interruputed when the wolf prince came in.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he ran into the hut. He was just about to hug Kagome, but when saw Inuyasha in the center of the floor. He widen his eyes and was surprised he was alive. Kouga pulled out a sword, he recieved from a village, and...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Haha, Cliffhanger!

Kimmy: lol. Ayame don't get mean, get glad..

Carol: Glad's Freezer Bags!

Ayame: lol


	7. Inuyasha and Kouga's Meeting

Ayame: Hey Ayame here, I'm leaving for about..a week. On March 30 to San Diego, CA. :)

Kimmy: lol

Carol: Whateva..

Ayame; HEY I THOUGHT I WAS THE GHETTO ONE!

Kimmy: you are..

Jessie: Yea.. Ayame is the ghetto person, Kimmy is the smart person, I'm the calm person, Michelle is the baby, Carol is like the copy cat..

Carol: HEY!

Ayame: More like the whining bitch..

Carol: gr..  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga leaped at the sleeping Inuyasha, but someone stopped him just in time..

"STOP IT, KOUGA!" Kagome yelled as she stood in front of Inuyasha holding her arms out. Kouga landed in front of Kagome, growling. He growled at Kagome and Inuyasha and left outside to clear his thought and let out his anger. Kagome sighed as she sat down next to Sango.

"Kagome.. We need to keep a close eye on Kouga and Inuyasha, until Inuyasha wake up." Miroku said, calmly.

"Miroku.. but what if Inuyasha wakes up? He can't defeat Kouga."

"You're right, Kagome. Inuyasha might not defeat Kouga.. But if he wakes up, we will have to get Sesshomaru to help out with his training."

"I guess.."

_With Kouga.._

Kouga leaped toward a tree as he kicked the tree into the ground.

"Damn mutt.. he is suppose to be dead.. I guess I make sure his death is slow and painful." Kouga smirked.

With Kagome and Keade..

Kagome and Keade went outside by the sacred tree to talk about Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Keade, I think we should run away from Kouga and all this.." Kagome suggested as stared at the tree.

"Lady Kagome, ye think ye putting everyone in danger? Kouga is a demon who can destroy ye and the others."

Kagome sighed and gasped as someone picked her up and jumped on tree branches. Keade turned around and got out her arrows but found nothing. _'Must have been Kouga..'_

_With Sango and Miroku.._

"Kagome and Keade been gone a long time, Miroku. And Inuyasha is sweating like crazy." Sango said as she put a cold washcloth on Inuyasha's forehead. Miroku sighed as he stood up and walked outside the hut to find..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Boring!

Kimmy: Whatever!


	8. Kouga's Anger and Kagome's Heart

Kimmy: Poor Ayame..

Carol: She left us!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga leaped at the sleeping Inuyasha, but someone stopped him just in time..

"STOP IT, KOUGA!" Kagome yelled as she stood in front of Inuyasha holding her arms out. Kouga landed in front of Kagome, growling. He growled at Kagome and Inuyasha and left outside to clear his thought and let out his anger. Kagome sighed as she sat down next to Sango.

"Kagome.. We need to keep a close eye on Kouga and Inuyasha, until Inuyasha wake up." Miroku said, calmly.

"Miroku.. but what if Inuyasha wakes up? He can't defeat Kouga."

"You're right, Kagome. Inuyasha might not defeat Kouga.. But if he wakes up, we will have to get Sesshomaru to help out with his training."

"I guess.."

_With Kouga.._

Kouga leaped toward a tree as he kicked the tree into the ground.

"Damn mutt.. he is suppose to be dead.. I guess I make sure his death is slow and painful." Kouga smirked.

With Kagome and Keade..

Kagome and Keade went outside by the sacred tree to talk about Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Keade, I think we should run away from Kouga and all this.." Kagome suggested as stared at the tree.

"Lady Kagome, ye think ye putting everyone in danger? Kouga is a demon who can destroy ye and the others."

Kagome sighed and gasped as someone picked her up and jumped on tree branches. Keade turned around and got out her arrows but found nothing. _'Must have been Kouga..'_

_With Sango and Miroku.._

"Kagome and Keade been gone a long time, Miroku. And Inuyasha is sweating like crazy." Sango said as she put a cold washcloth on Inuyasha's forehead. Miroku sighed as he stood up and walked outside the hut to find..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle: uh.. What to do?

Kimmy: Just leave!


	9. The Plan

Ayame: I'm back!

Kimmy: See Ayame, we can take care of the story..

Ayame: YOU HAVE UPDATED IN MORE THEN A WEEK!

Carol: We had writers' block..

Ayame: SO?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome and Keade been gone a long time, Miroku. And Inuyasha is sweating like crazy." Sango said as she put a cold washcloth on Inuyasha's forehead. Miroku sighed as he stood up and walked outside the hut to find a Keade walking back with no Kagome.

"Lady Keade, where's Kagome?" Miroku asked as Sango walked outside the hut.

"She is has been taken by Kouga." Keade as she walked inside the hut to find a Inuyasha sweating. Miroku and Sango followed Keade as she sat near Inuyasha.

"What happened?"

"When you and Kagome left, Inuyasha started to sweat a little bit, then he started to sweat more and more." Sango explained.

Keade looked down at the Inuyasha as he groaned. _'I knew this time will come..'_

"Sango find Kagome. Miroku, go get me some water for Inuyasha." Keade instructed. Miroku got a pail from Keade and ran outside to fetch some water as Sango woke up Kirara to look for the missing Kagome. As Sango left, Keade whispered a secret..

"True Love Never Have Happy Endings Because True Love Never Ends.. And True Love Couples Will Be United Once Again..."

_With Kouga and Kagome..._

"Kouga! LET ME GO!" Kagome yelled as she was tied to a tree. Kouga smirked at the yelling Kagome as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry Kags, once dog-breath is gone, we will be happy mates once again.."

"WE WAS NEVER HAPPY! MAYBE YOU WAS! BUT I WASN'T!"

"What do you mean?"

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA! NOT YOU KOUGA! YOU WAS JUST TOO.." Kagome trailed off.. Kouga ran towards Keade's hut as he heard the phrase _'IN LOVE WITH INUYASHA!'_

"KAGOME!"

Kagome looked up to find a landing Kirara and a Sango jumping on the ground. Sango ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Kouga tied me up to a tree and ran away. But why would he tie me up?"

"Hmm.. I wonder if it has to do anything with Inuyasha..."

"Sango, quick untie me! He must be going towards Keade's hut!"

Sango quickly untied Kagome as they both jumped onto Kirara and flew towards Keade's hut..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Sorry but this had to be short. And we kinda did update because my aunt was in a car accident. She is on the line between life and death. Me and Kim is sitting in the waiting, typing on my laptop. Thank you for your understanding!


	10. Battle 1: Kouga VS Kagome!

Ayame: Hooray, My aunt is okay! And I got Chamillionaire's The Sound Of Revenge. Anyway, my.. brother is about to get one of his posters at his friend's neighbor's cousin's sister's husband's brother's record shop.

Jessie: But Ayame your brother's neighbor's cousin's sister's husband..

Ayame: Dumbass..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Keade's hut..

Kouga approached the sleeping Inuyasha. Keade fainted because Kouga started to attack her from behind when she was trying to get her arrows ready.

"Time to make sure no one will never see your face again.." Kouga said as he got his sword ready.. As soon as he put his sword behind his head, ready for attack, a interruption busted through the hut.

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled as Kirara flew through the hut and Sango and Kagome jumped off the cat demon. Sango got her boomerang ready for Kouga just as Kagome did with her arrows.

"You better not touch Inuyasha, Kouga!"

Kouga turned his head away from Kagome and ignored her yells.

"Shut up, Kagome!"

Kouga threw his sword down towards Inuyasha's head, just when it was about a inch from his head, Kagome shot one of her arrows towards Kouga's arm but missed. Kouga's attention turned back to Kagome. Kagome got her next arrow ready.

"Next time I won't miss.."

Kouga growled and whistled. Sango flinched as soon as she heard Kouga's whistling. _'He's calling his wolf tribe!_

"Kagome! He's calling his tribe!"

Kouga smirked and leaped towards Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she threw her boomerang towards the leaping Kouga. Kouga suddenly got hit with the boomerang and landed next to Inuyasha. Then Miroku busted in..

"LADY KEADE!"

Sango and Kagome turned around and saw Miroku running in with a bucket in his hand.

"Sorry Lady.. KEADE!"

"Miroku, Keade fainted!"

Miroku sighed and saw Kouga standing up preparing to attack.

"Kouga, what is going on?"

"Trying to kill dog-breath but I was interrupted!"

Miroku suddenly dropped the bucket and got his staff off the floor.

"Enough time for talking! Time to get revenge for Inuyasha!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she threw her boomerang towards Kouga and Kagome shot her arrows towards Kouga. Kouga suddenly got pinned to the wall by the arrow which was in his chest and the boomerang was at his legs.

"KOUGA!" Kouga's tribe arrived into the hut to find a dying Kouga pinned to the wall.

"Who? What?.." Kouga's tribe started to wonder.. until they found Kagome and Sango's scent over the arrow and boomerang._'Uh..oh..'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Okay guys sorry it had to be short, I may do a sequel for Inuyasha's Childhood Friend.. But you decide if I should or not..


	11. Emergency!

Ayame: Hey guys sorry about the confusion everyone was talking about in the review. I was in a rush.. Anyway, I bet evereyone is worrying what the emergency was..

Kimmy: Yea!

Ayame: OKay did you see Chamillionaire on BET? I totally love him!

Jessie: That's the emergency?

Ayame: Well did you?

Carol: AYAME!

Ayame: Well it was funny when he was acting like T.I and Paul Wall when he had to guess what songs was playing in reverse.. He even performed Ridin' Dirty!

Mich?

Ayame: Okay if you have a video on it or a video on it please email me the link!


	12. Kastuis's Chance and Battle

Ayame: CHAMILLIONAIRE IS NOT A MONKEY MAN!

Kimmy: -nods- Yes he is!

Jessie: Besides he's too skinny!

Ayame: You to ugly!

Jessie: Chamillion is ugly!

Ayame: Put Them Up! Not too much on Cham, now!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Uh oh..' Kagome thought as she sweatdropped.

"Them! They are who killed Kouga!" a wolf demon said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Run Away!"

"Are you dumb, Shiusu?"

"Let's fight them!"

"Then we will die!"

Argument after Argument was going around the half frightned and half shocked wolf tribe.

"Should we stop the argument?" Sango whispered toward Miroku.

"No, it is best if we can get Keade awaken or just get her and Inuyasha away from this place."

"What about, Kagome?"

"She is a brave girl. I bet she can handle things for a while."

"No!" a wolf demon said boldy as he or she stood in front of the wolf tribe.

"Kastuis!"

"Yes, it's me! I'm the new leader of the wolf tribe, now!"

The wolf tribe started to laugh as the thought of Kastuis being their new leader came to their mind.

"That's like having dirt as a god!" The laughter started to get louder and louder. Kastuis's bangs covered her eyes as she began to cry silent. _'I'll show them I'm strong enough to be the new leader!' _Kastuis drew her sword and began to run towards Kagome.

"I'll show you all that I'm powerful enough to be your new leader!" Kastuis said as she began to use one of her special attacks.

"Secret Power!" Kastuis said as she threw her sword down to the ground whch released a yellowish-blue light.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku released the rope that surround the cloth that covered the 'hell hole' called The Wind Tunnel. As the tunnel began to suck up Kastuis's attack, she began to smirk.

"Dumb monk.. I wouldn't have done that if I were you! My attack always have a comeback!"

Miroku started to feel weaker and weaker so he closed his tunnel with the cloth and rope. He held his hand and began to wince.

"Miroku!" Sango said as she began to run to Miroku to help him, but soon got interupted.

"Eye of the Wolf!" Kastuis yelled as she began to say a spell. Soon a sprirt appear. The sprirt was the shape of a wolf. The wolf growled and roared as it was looking at Sango and Kirara. The wolf ran at full speed at the two. They soon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sango! Kirara!"

Kastuis soon laughed.

"See! I told you I'm powerful to be your leader!"

The wolf tribe was shocked and was soon laughing with Kastuis.

"Ah, Kastuis I never doubted you from the second you wanted to be the new leader."

"Yea, Kastuis. You was a much better wolf demon than oh what's his face!"

"Can we hang out with you, Kastuis!"

Kastuis soon turned towards the wolf tribe as she was flipping her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair. Her outfit was just like Ayame but the color was pink and white instead of just white.

"Kastuis, will you be my mate?"

"People, people, I know you want me to be your mate and/or friend. But my schedule is just.."

"Been full.." Kagome finished as the grip on her bow just got tighter.

Kastuis turned around to find Kagome getting her arrow ready just as the conscious Keade did the same.

"Hmm.. two mikos in the house.. Hmm.. this will be interested.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: -punch Jessie in jaw-

Jessie: -pulls Ayame's hair-

Kimmy: Break it up!

Carol: Yea, we first need Jerry Springer!

Ayame: Oh shut up, Caroline!


	13. Friendship Equals Fighting

Ayame: Gr.. I got a new friend on Yea her name is Anime Lady PIMP.

Jessie: Yea and Ayame forgot to tell you about why she couldn't get finish the story..

Ayame: -ignores Jessie- Okay on with the story..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kastuis smirked as she turned back toward the wolf tribe.

"Wolves! Tonight we feast on humans! We shall take over this village and make it into ours but first let's get my homegirl and home boy, Sakura and Sautio.."

Out of the wolf tribe comes out a girl wolf demon who wore the same thing as Ayame but her outfit was a pinkish color and her hair was a brown waist-length. Then a boy wolf demon who wear the same thing as Kouga but his was black and his hair was in a black ponytail.

"Sakua and Sautio at your service, Kat-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully as she put her hand up to her head like a soldier in the army.

Kagome whispered toward Keade," When to attack?"

"Now.." Keade said as she released her arrow toward Kastuis whose back was facing Keade and Kagome. Sautio ran toward the arrow and caught it between his middle and index finger. Kastuis turned around to see Sautio catching the arrow.

"Kagome, now!" Kagome released her arrow, but Sakura caught that arrow.

"Good job, Sakura and Sautio!" Kastuis ran up to Sautio and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Sakura a hug. Sautio blushed and tried to keep himself in control and focus while Kastuis just giggled.

"Keade, what are we going to do? They are going to keep catching our arrows.."

"Hmm..it seems like the only thing to do it is run away or use a special attack.."

"A special attack?"

" Use a arrow and Sango's boomerang and.."

"Yo! Get 'em Sakura!"

"My pleasure. Dance of the Wolves!" Sakura shouted as a tornado formed and grew enormously. When it began to quiet down, a crack from the ground started to form. The ground started shaking. Kagome and Keade fell to the ground. Dead wolves started to come from the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie: Excuse me? But why is Ayame ignoring me?

Ayame: On with the story!

Jessie: No! Tell me!

Ayame: Help is so hard to find these days..

Jessie: Tell me!

Ayame: You talked about Chamillionaire, that's why!

Jessie: oh Sorry.. Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dead wolves started to howl and growl at Kagome and Keade.

"Fox Fire!"

A blue fire started to appear towards the dead wolves. When the blue fire got to the wolves, the wolves howled in pain and disappeared.

"Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"What happened to Kouga?"

"Hey! Kids can't interfere into our fight! If you are going to play like that, I will make the whole wolf tribe attack your little friends and Sakura and Sautio is kinda craving for two mikos and a little fox demon." Kastius said with a toothy grin. Shippo stuck his tongue at Kastuis. Kastuis growled.

"Why you.. Get them Sautio!"

"You could say please, Kat.." Sakura said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"NOW!" Kastuis yelled.

"Katsuis, Sautio don't have to do that!"

"Yes he do!" Sautio looked between the arguing girls. He sighed and attacked Shippo.

"Wait, Sautio!" Sakura yelled as she saw he taking his sword out.

"No, Sautio attack them!"

Kagome sighed and got released another arrow at Sautio. The arrow pinned Sautio to the wall by his left arm. Sakura and Kastuis gasped. Whispers were surround the wolf tribe.

"Should we let Kastuis be our new leader? Look at what she did to Sautio!"

"But she made that monk and demon slayer unconscious."

"Why didn't she kill them though?"

"Look at what you did, Sakura!"

"Me! If you haven't called us out here, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You didn't have to come!"

"What is happening?" Inuyasha asked. He woke up, rubbing his eyes. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at Kouga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran towards Inuyasha, dropping Shippo in the process.

Kastuis and Sakura turned around to see the half-demon and miko hugging each other. _'Oh my god, that demon is cute!' _Kastuis blushed_. 'Damn, he finer than Kouga!' _Sakura thought as she giggled. Then they both came back to reality.

"Hey! Miko get away from that demon before he tear you to pieces or I will!" Sakura yelled as she balled her fist.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and prepared for battle.

"What the hell happened? What's with Kouga being pinned to the wall and why is Sango and Miroku unconscious?"

"Too many questions coming from a cute demon.." Kastuis said. _'That slut! He is trying to go out with my brother, now my future mate!' _Inuyasha blushed as Kagome got angry.

"Hey, are we fighting or trying to flirt?" Kagome yelled. Kastuis growled.

"Secret Power!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his sword down to the floor. The hut exploded to pieces and Kastuis's attack disappeared. Kastuis leaped for cover as Sakura got hit. She fell by a tree knocking her head against the trunk.

"Sakura!" Kastuis yelled from the tree she was hiding in.

"That's it, cute or not.. No one hurt my friend except Me, Myself, and I! Prepare yourself, dog boy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Oh yea guys sorry that I didn't update in a while.. I couldn't log-in but during that time I was talking to my friend. :)


	14. Inuyasha vs Kastuis Part I

Ayame: Hey everyone I got a e-mail from a author named Hopless Romantic Kitty. She said in the e-mail:

Is that story about your boyfriend true! If it is you are awesome for posting it! You can really teach people that way! (also if it's true sorry about your boyfriend dieing! (wipes tear from eye))

Kimmy: Yes it was true. Ayame's boyfriend did die. Now she got a crush on Chamillionaire aka Hakeem Seriki aka King Koopa aka The Mistape Messiah aka The Truth From Texas aka Color Changin' Lizard aka Cham aka..

Ayame: You make him seem like he is slow or just have a split personality..

Jessie: -laughs-

Ayame: Anyway, which story about my boyfriend? There is about three stories about my boyfriends. Yes I said boyfriends. They all happen to different boys...

Carol: See, she is cheating on Chamillion..

Ayame: SHUT UP YOU BLABBERING IDIOT!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kastuis jumped from the tree she was hiding in and ran full speed at Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha..

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and leaped by the tree's trunk so he could put Kagome down for protection.

"Kagome stay here." Inuyasha whispered and ran toward Kastuis. Kagome widen her eyes as a flashback came to view..

Flashback..

"INUYASHA!" Kagome warned Inuyasha and she glared at him. Kouga looked at Inuyasha with pride in his eyes. Kouga leaped towards him and kicked Inuyasha right in the stomach, but missed as Inuyasha saw what he was about to do, so he snatched Kagome and jumped by the nearest tree to set Kagome down by the tree's trunk.

With Sango, Shippo, and Miroku..

"Should we helped them?" Sango asked. She had her boomerang ready for the attack. Miroku shooked his head and answered," Inuyasha and Kagome could handled this besides he almost beat Naruku, so he should have no problem with this simple battle." Sango sighed and hoped Miroku was right. Sango was raised never to underestimate no one, especially a demon.

With Kagome...

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kouga battling over her. 'Inuyasha shouldn't care about me.. He just think I'm a shard detector.' She sighed. Inuyasha was losing. She had to do something, but what? She looked around but when her attention went back to the fight, she gasped and her eyes widen.

With Kouga and Inuyasha..

Inuyasha was holding on to a edge of a cliff. Kouga smiled at Inuyasha and laughed at his position. Inuyasha was struggling to get back up to the ground, but Kouga was stepping hard on Inuyasha's claws. Kagome screamed and ran towards Kouga, begging Kouga to leave Inuyasha alone. "Kouga leave Inuyasha alone!" Kagome yelled at Kouga with tears coming down from her eyes. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran towards Kagome, while Kirara ran towards Kouga and knocked him into the ground. Inuyasha's claws slipped from the egde and he fell into the darkness. Inuyasha hoped Kagome will have a happy life and she will never forget him. Kagome ran towards the egde and kneeled down. She was about to jump but Miroku and Sango was holding her back, from something she would regret. They both knew Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other and kept it a secret, so Inuyasha would want her to live a happy life. Kagome yelled,"I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She was crying so hard that she was about to wet her clothes with her tears.

End of Flashback..

"No.. Not again.." Kagome whispered silently. She ran towards Inuyasha so the flashback won't happen.

With Inuyasha..

Inuyasha and Kastuis ran towards each other with hatred and anger with their eyes and one thought in their minds,_'This fight will end until death..'_ Kastuis jumped towards Inuyasha so she can pull out her sword so she can use her attack..

"Secret Power!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol: Hey Ayame, I was wondering.. why does this story gets so many reviews?

Jessie: I think because the story is very good. :)

Mich: I think because we are so funny!

Kimmy: I'm the funny person though...

Ayame: No, I'm the funniest person..

Kimmy: No, me!

Ayame: Gr.. Well let's **make** the reviewers vote! 

Kimmy: OKay people you vote who is more funny, Ayame or Kimmy? Or you won't see what will happen next after this chapter..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he made his attack. Kastuis widen her eyes and screamed as Inuyasha's attack hit her to a tree. She stood up weakily as she panted, mentally telling herself not to give up.

With Sango and Miroku..

Miroku opened his eyes slighty as his first sight was Sango across him, unmoving. His first thoughts was if he should wake her up or not. Then he was a pervert grin on his face. He gently stroked her bottom. Sango flinched.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she slapped him across his face.

"Hmph!" Sango said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Miroku rubbed the area on his face where Sango slapped and started to ask questions.

"What happen? Why is the hut in pieces? Why is Lady Keade acting like nothing happened? Where is INUYASHA!"

"Something must have happened like a battle. Inuyasha must have woke up. Where is that girl? What's her name again?"

"Kitty? Katyi? Katuis?"

"Kastuis! Anyway, do you feel better Miroku?"

"Yes it does Lady Sango, actually your bottom has made me very comfortable.." Miroku trailed off as Sango was fuming.

"Let's go, prince charming!" Sango said as she pulling him to the battlefield by his ear.

With Kagome...

'Inuyasha please don't die on me..' Kagome said as she ran towards Inuyasha and Kastuis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Please vote if you what to now what happen!

Kimmy: Yea either me or Ayame!


	15. Inuyasha vs Kastuis Part II

Ayame: Go me! Go me! -dances around-

Kimmy: Hmph.. -pouts-

Carol: Ayame, are you going to answer a review from someone?

Ayame: Who?

Carol: I'll read it, then..

Princess Star Neko stats:

"Why hasn't Kagome EVER consider 'collaring' Kouga in the past five years? At least then she might be able to control his bursts of anger the way she used to do with Inuyasha. lol"

Ayame: Well that's a good question...

Jessie: You have no idea, don't you?

Ayame: Not a clue..

Kimmy: I will answer for her then! The reason that she don't 'collar' Kouga is because she can't. Kouga is not Inuyasha! They both are different. Inuyasha might just growled at you or threaten you, but Kouga will do more than that. So if Kagome 'collar' Kouga, she might be abused as soon as she put it on his neck..

Ayame: -sleeps-

Mich: Good Job, Kimberly!

Kimmy: yes, I know it's a gift.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Sango and Miroku.._

Sango ran toward Kastuis and Inuyasha as Miroku was right beside her.

"Miroku, what do you think.."

"I don't know Lady Sango, maybe we should wait 'til tonight so we can start.." Miroku replied. Sango flinched.

_With Kagome.._

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and Kastuis was soon interrupted as soon as she heard a slap and a yell. Kagome looked around to figure out what that noise was, but instead just shrugged and contiuned.

_With Kastuis and Inuyasha.._

"Wind Scar!"

"Eye of the Wolf!"

As the wolf's sprirt appeared onto the battlefield, a sudden attack made the sprirt disappear.

"Hiraikotsu!" Someone yelled as a boomerang flew though the air.

"Sango!" Someone yelled as they was waving their hand, running and panting toward Inuyasha the others.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned his head towards Kagome.

"Never turn your head, handsome.." Kastuis said lustfully as she made her attack.

"Secret Power!" Kastuis shouted as a yellowish-blue attack began to appear and shoved Inuyasha toward a tree.

"Hey, bully!" Shippo yelled as he ran towards Kastuis and began to chew on her fur boot. Kastuis looked down at Shippo and flinched as she kicked Shippo towards Kagome. As Kagome fell to the ground, Sakura began to walk upon the battlefield.

"Hey Kastuis, what did I miss?"

"Oh, that I just beat up my future mate..."

"You're right, **MY** future mate.."

"Hold up, I'm the person who looks better than you!"

"You are dating my brother, Sautio!"

"I don't like him!"

"Well he likes you! Why don't you be nice to people who likes you!"

"Oh I guess I should be nice to the world?"

"You know what Kastuis, you are a stuck-up, self-centered little girl!"

"So what?"

Sakura growled and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang towards Kastuis and Sakura. They both yelped as they got caught in the boomerang's hold on them as they both got trapped onto a tree.

"Get Us Out Of Here!" Sakura yelled.

"Yea, we can't die! Who's going to take care of the wolf tribe?"

"What about my brother!"

Inuyasha smirked as he walked beside Kagome and watched the girls complaining.

"Sango, what are we going to do? We can't just leave them there?"

"Nor can't we kill them." Miroku replied.

"We also can't let them go.." Sango stated.

" I say kill them.." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes.

"Why?"Kagome wondered.

"Some wolf demon is dead and it's not Kouga.." Inuuyasha replied. Sakura paused as she heard what Inuyasha said. She put her head down in sadness and anger. Kastuis stared at Sakura and tears started to go down her eyes. Kastuis blinked in confusion as she put her fingers up towards her eyes to figure out if she was really crying or not. _'Did I have feelings for Sautio?'_ Sakura started to cry and began sobbing.

"WHY! WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Sakura.."

"YOU! Kastuis, you're part of the reason, he's dead! He just loved you! He respected you! All you did was betray him! Everyone was right what they said about you.. You are a good-for-nothing.." Sakura said as she turned her head away from Kastuis.

"You're right.. Hey Kagome!" Kastuis yelled. Kagome gasped as she heard her name.

"Can you please let Sakura go and kill me instead.." Kastuis suggested.

"But.." Sango trailed off. But Miroku interrupted.

"Sango, just do whatever she pleases. I think I know why she is doing this.."

Kastuis smiled at Miroku as Sango began to take her boomerang away from Kastuis and Sakura. Sakura looked at Kastuis in confusion.

"Do it.." Kastuis simply said as she closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, you know what to do..." Miroku replied. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and pulled out the Tetsusaiga to attack Kastuis out of its sheath.

"Wind Scar!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Cliffhanger!

Kimmy: Okay guys, Ayame wnats you to decide whether you want Kastuis to die or not..

Carol: Happy voting!


	16. Kastuis's Past and New Members

Ayame: OKay guys, some people don't even know Kastuis, Sakura, nor Sautio. So I'm turning this chapter into Kastuis's past, so you know her background and how they all met..

Kimmy: yea her past is somewhat similar to Inuyasha's..

Carol: But this is much worse..

Jessie: so happy reading!

Ayame: Happy Reading? What's so happy about this chapter?

Jessie: Well someone has to be cheerful in this chapter..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As that blue light begun to became bigger towards Kastuis, a flashback begun to appear in Kastuis's eyes.

_Flashback.._

_12 years ago.._

_A five-year old Kastuis began to play in a open field with a piece of meat in her hands. She giggled at how the meat always bounced back if she throws it against the tree._

_Then a dog-demon tribe began to appeared upon Kastuis, they all snickered at the little Kastuis looking up at them with her hazel eyes._

_"H-H-Hi.." Kastuis said, innocently._

_"Hi there little girl.." a dog demon said as he began to kneel in front of Kastuis._

_"What's that behind that person?" She asked as she looked behind the dog demon who was kneeling._

_"Just a treat for something.." The dog demon said. He began to pick up Kastuis by waist-length, her dirty blonde hair. She began to scream, yell and kicked. _

_"Shushi! Hurry up, we got to take the girl now for our worthy treat from the wolf leader or we will have a nice afternoon snack.. But now.. HURRY UP!"_

_"Wait!" Shushi yelled as he ran towards Kastuis._

_"No! Leave me alone!" Kastuis began to yell and scream._

_"Keep her still and close her mouth.." Shushi suggested._

_"I can't believe we are brothers, Shushi.."_

_"Me too, Abushi.."_

_Abushi closed Kastuis's mouth as her screams was muffled and other hand begun to tied her legs up so they can put her in the bag easily._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

_Everyone looked behind them to see a little Sautio and Sakura running down towards them. Abushi laughed at the little Sautio and Sakura running down towards them. _

_"Get them, Guaji and Ghaji..." Abushi said as he began to turn his attention towards Kastuis._

_"How rude! Howl of Wolves!" Sakura yelled as Sautio and her begun to howl, but was secretly saying a spell. But was soonly interrupted as Guaji begun to use his sword toiwards Sautio. Sautio suddenly opened his eye and leaped at Guaji. _

_"Get ready, little boy!"_

_Sautio smirked as he took out his sword and stabbed it into Guaji's heart. Guaji gasped as he began to fall to the ground, blood coming down from his lips. Lifeless, he fell to the ground, motionless.. Ghaji walked backwards as he began to run away from Sautio, but Sakura's attack became. Wolves began to chase the whole dog-demon tribe except of Absuhi. When they ran into the horizon, all Sakura, Sautio, and Abushi could hear was howling of pleasure and pain. Blood began to fly into the ground. Abushi dropped Kastuis as she began to cry silently. _

_"I'm... Out of here!" Abushi said as he began to run, full speed toward his home. _

_"Hi there.." Sakura said as she began to kneel in front of Kastuis. _

_"Hi.." Kastuis said. Sautio blushed at Kastuis, but Sakura just giggled at Sautio._

_"I'm Kastuis! I'm going to be a wolf leader!"_

_"Wait a minute, girls can't be a leader! They mostly worry about their hair and their smell and.. and boys!"_

_"I'm Sakura! And why the hell not?"_

_"You can't curse! And because I said so!"_

_"Sautio! That's not a good reason!"_

_"I don't really care what you said, Sautio... Remember Sucess Is The Revenge." Kastuis said as she smiled._

_"Fine but if you fail, all I'm to do is laugh!" _

_"No, he won't. He would just hold you close and kiss you and then you both will be.."_

_"WHAT?" _

_"You heard me!"_

_"I wish I didn't.."_

_"I wouldn't do that with Kastuis!"_

_"Whatever, Sautio.." Sakura said as she began to walk away whistling a wedding song. _

_"Hey Kastuis, are you in tthe southern wolf trobe?" Sakura yelled behind her shoulder._

_"Yes.." Kastuis replied._

_"Okay.. meet you tomorrow at sunset. COME ON, SAUTIO BEFORE I HURT YOUR.."_

_"COMING!" Sautio yelled. He looked back at Kastuis in lust and love but blushed and ran towards Sakura._

_Next Day.._

_"Hey Kastuis, come clean up this stuff!" A wolf demon yelled. Kastuis ran towards the wolf demon who was yelling. _

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"Come clean up my den or else!"_

_"But Gyuisi, why does this place smell like a woman and a man and a strange scent.."_

_"We was just playing a fun little game. Now clean it up!" Gyuisi yelled as he pushed Kastuis into a puddle of cum. She fell flat face into a puddle of cum and stood up in disgust. Kastuis sighed. _

_"Hey Kastuis!" Gyuisi yelled._

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Take off your clothes.."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just take them off.."_

_"Yes sir.." Kastuis said as she began to take her clothes off._

_30 minutes later.._

_Screams and yells began to fill up the den._

_"STOP IT!" _

_"Wait just a minute!"_

_Kastuis screamed. Wolves began to smirk as they heard Kastuis._

_"That slut got what she deserves..", The wolves said silently as they fell to sleep._

_Gyushi came out, fully clothed and walking with a toothy grin._

_Days after days, nights after nights, wolves begun to take advantage of Kastuis. But she had a little innoncence left in her, every sunset Sautio, Sakura, and Kastuis would play in the open where they met. Yes, they all knew about Kastuis's nights with the other wolves but kept it in control.._

_End of Flashback.._

When the Wind Scar came to Kastuis, the last thing she do was smile, after the flashback. _'Sakura, be safe..' _Was the last thought she had in her mind. Moments later, Kastuis was found the ground with a smile on her face. Sakura ran towards Kastuis and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kastuis! Don't die!"

"Sakura, be safe.."

Sautio ran from the damaged hut, he was pinned to, and kneeled beside the dying Kastuis.

"Kastuis, don't die! I love you!"

"Sautio? You're alive? KASTUIS, SEE HE'S ALIVE!"

"Sakura, be safe.. Bye.. Sautio.. Take care of the tribe for me, Sautio and Sakura.." Kastuis whispered as her eyes began to close, never to open again... Sakura gently rocked Kastuis, forcing her to wake up.

"Wake up.. Wake Up.. WAKE UP! You dumb wolf! We loved you as a sister! You dumb, stupid wolf!" Sakura cried into Sautio's chest as Sautio's eyes began to fill up with water.

Kagome fell sad when Kastuis was dying, but couldn't understand why Miroku wanted her to die..

"Miroku, why.."

"Kagome, Sucess is the best revenge.. She suceed her goal to be a wolf tribe leader.."

"But Inuyasha said.."

"Yea, but it was some members of Kouga and Kastuis's tribe..not Sautio.." Inuyasha replied as he turned his back from Sakura and Sautio.

"Kagome, ask them.."

Kagome nodded her head and walked up towards Sakura and Sautio.

"Hi.. we was wondering if you want to join our group so maybe you could revive Kastuis.."

Sakura gasped and turned her head towards Kagome.

"You wants us?" Sautio wondered.

"Yes.." Kagome smiled.

"Sure okay. For Kastuis!" Sakura cheered as happiness's tears came down from her eyes.

"Kagome! Kouga escaped!" Shippo yelled. Kagome turned her head towards Shippo and lowered her head.

_Flashback.._

_"Kagome, peace will be restored when the time is right. That is what my mother use to say." Ayame winked at Kagome and ran towards the horizon to find her tribe and grandfather._

_End Of Flashback.._

" I just hope you're right, Ayame. I just hope you're right.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Okay right now, I'm listening to My Inoncence by Lindsay Lohan, it's sad, mayne..

Kimmy: But after the rain, comes the sunshine. Things will bright up after the bad things..

Mich: What a long chapter..

Ayame; Yea, this is the longest chapter I did.. But I did it for my fans! - waves hand-


	17. Love At First Sight

Ayame: Hey everyone, please read my profile to know why can't I update in a while...

Kimmy: But in the meantime, It's tie in the votes! Andyes you can still vote for both and yes you can still vote! The voting will end when the story is finished!

Ayame: WHY?

Carol: But you won first, Ayame..

Ayame: SHUT UP AND GO GET MY POPCORN!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Sprirt World.._

Kastuis looked around at the surroundings around her. There was a golden gate in front of her and she was standing in a misty, white cloud. Mist and fog surrounded her as she saw a cat demon sitting in her desk, looking at papers.

"WHY! WHY! Why did he do.."

"Excuse me.." Kastuis whsipered as she waved her hand. The cat demon looked up at Kastuis.

"You must be the newbie.." The cat demon smirked. She sighed as she walked towards Kastuis.

"I'm Akura," the cat demon replied as she shooked hands with Kastuis.

"Kastuis, a wolf tribe.."

"Leader.." Akura finished." I always hear the same thing every day with every wolf demon.." Katsuis blushed.

"Follow me so you can go to your new sprirt home." Akura said as she turned towards the gate and entered a key. The gate opened and a yellow light shined. Kastuis had to shield her eyes so she could see. Akura walked into the light as Kastuis did the same.

_With Kagome and Others..._

"You know Ayame?" Sautio asked. Kagome turned towards Sautio and nodded.

"Come on, let's go! We have to find Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm going to show him a thing or two if I ever see his face again.." Inuyasha clenched his fist into fury and anger.

"And maybe get your butt kicked.." Shippo whispered. Inuyasha growled at Shippo and was just about to attack him until a sudden interruption happened.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha dropped into the floor and into a foot hole. He groaned in pain.

"Come on, Sakura and Sautio." Kagome said as she pulled her backpack onto her back and walked away from Inuyasha. Sakura giggled at Inuyasha and followed Kagome while Sautio just looked down at Inuyasha. When the spell wore down, Sautio pulled out his hand for Inuyasha. But Inuyasha denied it and stood up, growling and cursing.

"Damn that Kagome..."

Sautio sighed as Kagome somewhat reminded him of Kastuis. Kastuis. He looked as her dirty blonde, shoulder length hair always shined in the wind. How her hazel eyes was always fulled with excitement, humor, and adventure. She was a tomboy. But she was **_his_** tomboy. She had soft, creamy-like skin. Her face was a shape like a goddess. Her body was like..

"HELLO!" Sango said as she waved her hand, in front of Sautio.

"Oh, sorry.." Sautio blushed while Sango just smiled at Sautio and followed Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and the others. 'But that demon slayer also reminds me of Kastuis, actually she is more cuter than Kastuis.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Sautio yelled as he ran towards Sango.

_With Kastuis.._

"There is the Sprirt Teleporter," Akura said. Kastuis and Akura was in a chamber which held machines and coffins that held bodies. Kastuis stared at the machine that was shaped as a door and on top of the door was a Diamond but was in a shape of a circle.

"We are trying to create something that will help people come back to life. But this is a failure.." Akura said as she closed her eyes. Kastuis smirked and opened the teleporter. Inside the teleporter was a open field. Kastuis inside the teleporter and closed the door. When Akura opened her eyes, she looked around the room to find Kastuis.

"KASTUIS!"

"Damn, she must have went to the teleporter.. But.. wait.. should she be here by now.." Akura wondered. She opened the teleporter's door and found nothing. Not a field, nothing.. But how.."

_With Kastuis.._

Kastuis stood on the field as she inhaled and exhaled the air.

"It's good to be back! Even though it was only five through ten minutes!" Kastuis laughed and followed Sakura's scent.

_With Sautio.._

Sautio stared at Sango. _'Damn, why does she smell so damn good?' _

"Excuse me, but what's your name.." Sautio whispered towards Sanko.

"Sango, yours?"

"Sautio.." Sango smiled at Sautio. _'Her smile.. her eyes.. her hair.. her body.. She is going to be a perfect mate!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: So bye guys. If you want to contact me, e-mail me at See ya!


	18. Sautio's Heart and Sango's Love

Ayame: thank you everyone. Thank You.. We figure everything out. Their story is deleted. But if someone else copied my story.. your story will also be deleted and maybe your account..

Kimmy:) OKay Since only two people cared about our situation..

Jessie: We will update!

Mich: Happy Reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Nightime with Sango.._

Sango sat on the cool green field filled with dancing flowers. She sighed as the thought of Kohaku entered her mind. _'What would happen if we defeat Naraku and he dies in the process?' or 'What will happen if we have to get the jewel shard ou if his back?' \_

"Kohaku.. Sango whispered as she closed her eyes in thought.

_With the Inuyasha Gang.._

Sautio woke up, wiping his eyes. He looked around to find a missing Sango and a Sakura snoring his ear. He growled at Sakura as he gathered two sticks and put them up her nose. Se began to quiet down and began to snort like crazy.

"This is crazy.. I should be looking for Sango not trying to stop Sakura's snorting problem.." Sautio whispered and ran towards Sango's scent. When Sautio left, Sakura felt like she was cat, drowning. She woke up, losing breath. She felt something in her nose and began to blow her nose. Two sticks fell towards the ground as she looked down. She sniffed the sticks to find who put it in her nose. When she found out it was Sautio, she began to curse..

"THAT MOTHER..."

_With Sautio.._

Sautio looked at Sango with lust and love in her eyes. 'I wish she was my mate.. But Kastuis..Like she would ever love me.. Like my father said.. humans bow towards demon especially full-blooded. So if they obey to that half-breed then they most totally respect me! Kastuis would just have a..'

"Sautio?" Sango said as she looked behind her should to find a sighing Sautio. He widen his eyes and began to blush.

"Hi Sakura.. I mean Kastuis.. I mean.."

Sango giggled at the nervous Sautio.

"Come sit down by me.." Sango said as she put her hand beside her. Sautio sat down where her hand was and was blushing like crazy.

"Why did you come, Sautio?"

"I was.. trying to look for.. a gift Kastuis left for me.. yea that's it! I was trying to look for a gift Kastuis left for me.."

Sango turned her head towards Sautio.

"That's not it.. I know when you lie Sautio, you're like my brother Kohaku.. I could hear his heart when he lies.. I know its strange but it's true.."

Sautio sighed.

"Sango, I.."

"Just tell the truth.." Sango whispered as she grabbed his chin, foricing him to look at her.

"Sango.."

"Just tell the truth.." Sango said as she put her lips upon Sautio's. He widen his eyes and before he knew it, he was kissing Sango back!

_With Kastuis.._

Kastuis stared at the tree as she smiled at her work of art. She drew a mark on the tree with the words: _Sautio and Kastuis True Love, _with a heart surrounded it.

"Now what was those words that someone once told me.. I think it was Ayame's mother who said that.. was it True Love Is Not Real? No.. Oh yea! True Love Never End Because It Doesn't Have Happy Endings.." Kastuis smiled. She wrote those words on the tree and realized her mistake.

"I'm a dumb wolf! It's suppose to be True Love Never Have Happy Endings Because True Love Never Ends!" Kastuis said as she smacked her head.

"Oh well, it's close enough..I'm a baka! But that's why everyone love me right?" Kastuis said as she laid down on the grass staring at her masterpiece.

"I wonder what's Sautio doing. Probably thinking of me.." Kastuis smirked.

"I mean who wouldn't think of me as a goddess. I mean come on! I was a tribe leader of Kami's sake! But only for 1 hour.. I wonder how's the tribe.."

With Kouga's and Kastuis's tribe..

"Hooray! Kastuis is finally dead!" Someone yelled. Whistles and yells was heard out from the cave. Kouga's and Kastuis's tribe was having a party. They was happy that Kastuis was dead because she was whore to them..

"Soul Train Line!"

_Back with Kastuis.._

"Don't worry tribe, I'll be back. But for now.. Good night my Sautio.." Kastuis said as she threw a kiss towards the tree and fell asleep.

_With Sango and Sautio.._

Sango broke away from Sautio and whispered..

"Just tell the truth..."

Sautio gulped." I followed your scent because I was worried about you.."

Sango widen her eyes.' Miroku never tried to follow me at night only one time.. But Miroku wasn't worried of me, was he?' Sautio blushed.

"You see, Sango.. I got a..a..a..c.cr..cru..crush.. on.. you.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Bye guys!

Kimmy: And thank you guys for your time trying to help us investigate this situation!


	19. The Sound Of Revenge

Ayame: Hey everyone, Anyway the site I told everyone about has kinda helped me with my story.. Only if they didn't talk about the hacking part.. :( Anyway I won't be here on the weekend so that's why I'm updating now.. I will edit all my chapters next weekend.. And maybe you will get a update if you're lucky.. Oh yea.. for some reviewers that is trying to help me improve my story, I forgot what I told myself when I started this account which was I should take every review seriously and keep it professional. When I get a negative review, they are most likely trying to help me with my story. But for now.. CHAMILLIONAIRE WENT PLATINUM! AWESOME! CHAMILLITARY MAYNE! Sorry, but I had to let it out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Kastuis sighed as she saw groups of children, playing in a field of flowers. They reminded her of Sakura and Sautio. How they all use to chase after rabbits and rodents, How they defend each other if one was in trouble. Oh, those was the days.. But now their friendship started to grow smaller and smaller. Kastuis knew one day that she would be alone again. But who knew it would be so soon? When Kastuis was little, she would always remember the saying,_ 'Never trust somebody so soon, because they might leave you as soon as you trust them..' _

" I guess I should give up on finding Sautio and Sakura and just remember that same saying.. But I wish there was another way." Kastuis sighed as she continued her journey and walked north towards Moonlight Forest.

_Kagome's Point Of View.._

"KAGOME! Where's the jewel shard?" Inuyasha yelled towards Kagome as she began to attack the shadow demon that confronted them. Kagome tried to focus on the shadow demon, but couldn't because of the shadow demon's aura.

"I can't find it, Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome but was soon thrown to the ground by the shadow demon.

"You should never turn your back on a demon especially a shadow demon."

Inuyasha stood up as Sango threw her boomerang towards the shadow demon.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The shadow demon growled at the boomerang that hit him in the stomach.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"Kagome said she can't find it!" Sakura said as she stood behind Kagome.

"I know what she said!"

"Then why didi you ask?"

"Uh.. Hello? But a shadow demon is attacking Sango.." Sautio said as he stood between the growling Inuyasha and Sakura.

"Yea! Dog-breath!" Sakura remarked.

"Sakura, please stop! Inuyasha, Lady Kagome can't find the shard because of the aura." Miroku replied.

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha growled. He ran towards the shadow demon.

"Wind Scar!"

_Kouga's Point Of View.._

Kouga sat at the tree's trunk as he panted.

"Damn that Kagome, she almost costed me my life. And I showed her love, pleasure, and passion. And this is the thanks I get! Well Kagome got another thing coming! You better watch out Kagome because I will get my revenge!" Kouga yelled into the sky as he stood up.

"But first, I have to take care of this damn wound.." Kouga said as he sat back down and tried to find some supplies for his wound.

_Akura's Point Of View.. _

Akura screamed into a folder. 'That damn wench! How dare she go through that teleporter! Especially without permission!' But soon a idea formed inside her head. She began to smirk and soon went to the phone. She dialed a number as the phone began to ring.

_Akura's Phone Conversation_

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi, Shonen."

"Akura? What do you want? Please don't tell me that Shighi went missing! I trusted you.."

"It's not that, Shonen.."

"Oh, then what's up?"

"A wolf demon went into the teleporter and.."

"She died?"

"No! How can she died if she's already dead!"

"Akura, her body can disappear.."

"Oh. Anyway, a wolf demon named Kastuis went into the teleporter and disappear! I guess she came back alive!"

"I don'y believe that."

"She did! She would have been back if she didn't come back alive!"

"You're right. But why did you call me?"

"Because we are going to catch Kastuis!"

"Kastuis.. That sounds familiar.. What's her last name?"

Akura looks in a drawer and pulls out Kastuis's file.

"Satomoko, Kastuis"

Akura hear Shonen dropping the phone.

"Shonen? Shonen?"

Shonen's Point Of View..

"Kastuis is my daughter!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: I hope you find this chapter more improving than the others. Please review, good and bad. I will and shall accept all reviews.


	20. Mistakes In Every Corner

Ayame: Hey guys! I was reading my reviews and saw a review that caught that attention:

Camthalion23 replies:

"You really should update your storyies. You are a fantasic writer and you shouldn't worry about what other people think of your stories. You should only write if it makes you happy forget about everyone else alright.

Take it from someone who knows alright. I am a writer as well and I have learned that if you are not writing for yourself and you are doing it to please others then there is no reward or satisfaction to what you are doing. So I say you should look at yourself. Ask yourself this question, "Does writing make me feel good? Do I enjoy writing? Does writing make me feel happy?" Those are three questions I asked myself before I continued to write. 

I know a great writer when I see one ok and you are a great writer. If this was a book and not a fanfiction I would make a request of a publisher to read it and see what they think of it. Your writing is good enough you could write novels and get them published and have millions of people buy and read your work.

So just consider what I said alright. Then decided what you want to do."

Ayame: Now to tell the truth, I'm more of a playwriter than a story writer. On stories you got to go more out than plays. Stories show how the characters feel, what their every move is, and etc,. I wish I would post it in a e-mail or something, but I'm scared someone would go copy it.. :) So yeah I would make a couple mistakes. But remember I'm human first..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's Point Of View..._

Kagome looked around her surroundings for maybe an answer or maybe an inspiration for an answer.

"Kagome, what are we going to do? All of our attacks keep getting blocked by the shadow demon!" Sakura said as she was biting her nails. Kagome widen her eyes in realization.

"Sakura, go get Miroku! I got a plan!" Kagome replied. Sakura nodded and ran towards the battlefield.

_Miroku's Point Of View.._

'Inuyasha won't last long..We need a plan..' Miroku said as he began to look around.

"HEY MIROKU!"

Miroku turned around to find a waving Sakura, running towards him. When Sakura finally apporoached him, she was pulling on his robes, trying to make him follow her.

"Uh.. Lady Sakura, I don't think your brother will approved on this.. I mean I know I'm handsome and most girls will either sleep with me or marry me. But who knew it will work on demons. Anyway, may we do this later on tonight?" Miroku replied as his hand started to go from her back down towards her butt.

Sakura suddenly sweatdropped and slap him across his face. Miroku fell to the ground, holding his swollen cheek. Suddenly, Sakura picked up Miroku by his robes and yelled.

"NOW LISTEN HERE, I DIDN'T RUN ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE JUST TO BE TOUCHED! NOW YOU BETTER GO TO KAGOME NOW BEFORE I GET A TREE AND STICK IT UP YOUR..." Sakura shaked him like crazy as he began to become dizzy.

"Your what?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Sakura as she began flinched.

"Uh..um..nothing.. Just go with Sango. She needs some comfort and support." Sakura replied as Shippo nodded and ran towards Sango.

"Now.. WILL YOU COOPERATE OR WILL I HAVE TO MAKE THE TREE MAKE YOU COOPERATE?"

"Uh.. yea Lady Sakura, whatever you say. But would you please kindly put me down on the ground?"

Sakura put Miroku on the ground gently and began to drag him towards Kagome.

"Lady Sakura, may I walk on my own?"

"Let me put this is words you understand: Hell no!" Since you're a monk maybe now you understand where I'm coming from.." Sakura screamed and fell into a deep hole.

Miroku landed on Sakura and rubbed his stomach.

"Get the hell off of me!" Sakura said as she pushed Miroku. She stood up, dusting her shoulders and began to yell.

"HELLO? KAGOME? SHIPPO?" Sakura yelled but no one replied. She growled as she began to climb some vines in the hole, but was soon on the ground because of the pressure on the vines.

"Lady Sakura, I think.."

"No! We won't sleep together and never will!"

"But Lady Sakura.."

"NO BUTS! ESPECIALLY NO TOUCHING ON THEM!"

"Can you.."

"NOR LOOKING AT THEM!"

"Now that's just plain unfair!

"Don't get mad! That will only make me.. Well just don't get mad!"

"Lady Sakura, there is a tunnel behind me and I don't understand. Why can't I get mad?" Miroku sighed.

"What? There was a tunnel behind you and you didn't tell me!" Sakura ignored the second question by Miroku and began to get frustrated.

"I was trying too!"

"Whatever! Just follow me, homeboy before I punch you into Kagome's time."

Sango's Point Of View..

"Kagome? We haven't seen Sakura and Miroku ever since we defeated the shadow demon.." Sango said as she sat across the fire. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sat next to her, looking at the fire.

"Hmm. I sent Sakura to get Miroku to help. But once I used a sacred arrow and defeated the shadow demon, I don't know. But I did hear someone yelling."

"You think it's Sakura and Miroku?" Sautio said as he walked towards them with some firewood in his arms.

"Feh. Knowing that wolf demon, Miroku would be dead if he was stupid enough to touch her."

_Akura's and Shonen's Phone Conversation.._

"Akura, Kastuis's my daughter! We can't kill her!"

"She's already dead!"

"I don't care! She's a Sakamoto! My daughter is being hunted by my best friend! A problem is forming!"

"Shonen, you don't know this girl! She's a criminal! She's a murderer! She's a theif! She's.. She's.."

"She's Kastuis! If that is what she wants to be, I would support her! I don't care if she's a stripper! Akura, parents are suppose to help their children and support their dreams. Try to turn them to the best that they can be. And Akura, she's not a criminal! She's just trying to make it. She's just trying to make it.."

"Shonen, it's my job! I can't let her run around, hurting innoncent people!"

"Well if it's their time, it's their time! There is no such thing as a murderer! There is a reason for everything!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Shonen. I thought you would help me catch runaways like we did before."

"Akura, we grew up. I have a family. And one is being hunted by a friend. I'm going to find Kastuis!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Thanks everyone. Now see you next time! And someone send me a e-mail saying in the beginning and endings notes with me. They want me to make it a little funny and serious at times. Well next time I update, I will add two characters that you don't know and we might have a little fun..


	21. Surprises and Discoveries

Ayame: Okay..I have the two characters that few people wanted to see! But there has been some changes.. They both will be assistants. First is Kimmy also known as Kimberly! Second is.. Chieka! Kimmy will help take care of the stories if I'm gone and Chieka will answer any questions from reviews, private messages, or e-mails.

Kimmy: Hey everyone!

Chieka: My very first story. First I will take over this fanfiction. Then all of Ayame's fanfiction. Next is all of Inuyasha's fanfics. Later on will Anime/Manga fanfics. Then it will be fanfiction! Then tomorrow I will be starred in the series.

Ayame: What a long goal...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Point Of View.._

Sakura screamed and fell at her knees. She started to attack the tunnel's wall because of annoyance and frustration. Miroku sighed at Sakura and began to pull her off of the wall.

"Lady Sakura, I don't think.." Miroku stated but was interrupted by Sakura as she began to hit him in the head with her boot.

"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Sakura grinned and continued to bruise his head with her boot.

"Lady.. ouch.. Sakura..ouch.. please stop this..ouch..before I put a spell on.. ouch.. you.." Miroku replied.

"HAHA! Just try to bastard!" Sakura yelled. Suddenly Miroku backed away Sakura and placed a curse on Sakura. He began to chant the words to activate the curse as she was puzzled and began to fall into the ground. Miroku smiled at the Sakura, that was moaning in pain.

"You see Sakura. I can say the word 'SIT!'.."

Sakura fell deeper into the hole as she began to scream.

"and you just fall into the ground hard. And if I say it countless times, you will fall deeper and deeper.. Well.. you get the idea.."

Sakura mumbled in the ground, wishing that she and Sautio hadn't take Kagome's offer to join the gang.

"Sakura, get up.. I know that spell is wore off right now.."

Sakura stood up and growled at Miroku.

"Miroku, remember I'm a wolf demon.. I can kill you anytime.. so you better sleep with a eye open.." Sakura warned as she walked towards Miroku. Miroku gulped and walked towards the tunnel's end.

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Kastuis sat on the ground, wondering why is she running. _'I'm suppose to be looking for Sakura and Sautio. But I feel like a goose chase is going to happen soon.' _Leaves was blowing into Kastuis's face as the wind flew. Kastuis growled and ran towards a village.

_Shonen's Point of View.._

Shonen ran through Moonlight's Forest to find a tree with the words : _Kastuis + Sautio True Love_, with a heart surrounded it. 'She must have been here.' thought the 32 year old. Shonen had a pink and white kimono with stars and flowers on it. But underneath, she had huntsmen's pants. She had a two swords on her hip. _'Who is Sautio?'_

Shonen shrugged and ran towards village that was 2 miles ahead.

_Akura's Point Of View.._

_'Damn! I almost got her if it wan't for that wind!' _Akura jumped out of the tree and sat in front of the trunk.

"Shonen, your words are true, but.." Akura sighed. "Do I really want to capture Kastuis because it's my job or do I really want to protect people? I guess Shonen's right, there's a reason for everything. It's wasn't really her time, so why capture her?"

_Kagome's Point Of View.._

Kagome eat her apple as Sautio cried to himself, silently. He was scared because his sister, Sakura, might be dead. Sango sat next to Sautio, kissing him on his forehead. 'I_ wonder what's going to happen to Miroku's and Sango's relationship. Sakura and Miroku probably making their realtionship like his and Sango's. But what will happen with Kastuis? Sakura and Sautio are suppose to be looking for Kastuis. A lot of problems are going to happen.'_ Kagome sighed. _'But what about Kouga? Should I tell Inuyasha about what Koga be doing? No, it would only make it worse. But I should talk to him before Inuyasha die again..Tomorrow, we will talk..'_

Sakura's Point Of View..

Sakura climbed out of the hole and began to pant. Miroku stood in front of her, looking around.

"You know you could've help or let me go first."

"I know. I could."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You said I can't look at butts.."

Sakura sighed.

"Unless.."

"I'm still enforcing that rule!"

"I guess this is where we will sleep..."

"WHAT? Fine.. Do we have any bear fur?" Miroku sweatdropped.

"No.."

"Oh.. But it's cold.."

"I guess we have to cuddle up together.." Miroku suggested as Sakura began to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No.."

"Oh.."

Miroku laid down against a tree as Sakura laid next to him.

"Remember those rules are still enforced also you can't.." Sakura said she looked into his violet eyes. She trailed off as she got lost in his eyes. Miroku looked into her light brown eyes and all he saw was love, lust, and confusion. Miroku pressed his lips aganist Sakura's...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Cliffhanger... Who knows what will happen..

Kimmy: Yup! It could be a lemon. But for a hint: watch the rating for the story..Watch it very closely..

Chieka: MUAHAHA!


	22. New Experience Of Love: Lemon

Jenna: Hey guys. Guess what? I changed my name from Tomboy Ayame to Chamillitary Girl! Since my boyfriend is Chamillionaire aka Hakeem Seriki. And his label is Chamillitary Entertainment:) I also change my name on the beginning and ending notes. Ayame to Jenna.

Kimmy: Can I change my name? Oh yea guys. Remember SecretNinjaGirl? That was our cousin, Star. She said she was playing a late April Fool's trick. Anyway, that's going to be my account now:) I'm so excited! So I won't be here as often.. :(

Chieka: I need a account! Jenny, set me a account!

Jenna: No.. I guess I have to find another assistant..

Cheika: Oh yeah, there is a lemon in here..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's Point Of View.._

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the forest as they began to talk.

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do about Kouga?"

"What do you mean by what I'm going to do? I'm going to tear him limb from limb! He'll wish that he was never was born!" Inuyasha smirked as he clenched his fist. Kagome sighed and sat under a tree.

"Inuyasha, I'm..I'm just scared.." Kagome said as her hands hugged her knees. She looked at the night sky as Inuyasha sighed.

"What do you prefer we do then? We can't reason with him! After what he did to you.. Hey what did he do to you?" Kagome widen her eyes as soon as he asked that question. Was she going to answer the question? What will happen if she do? What will happen to Kouga and Inuyasha? Those questions wondered throughout her head.

"Inuyasha, I think you should sit down.."

_Sakura's Point Of View.. _**LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING!**

With Miroku's hand, still on Sakura's waist, he pulls her in for a kiss. As he kisses her, she moves her hands toward his chest. He starts to kiss her more passionate, his hands slowly and carfully go up into her shirt to take it off. _'Do I really want to do this?.. Hell yeah!' _Sakura thought. Miroku looked Sakura's fully cupped breast. With his hands, he pinches her nipples hard enough to make them nice and hard and then started began sucking on her nipples and teasing with them with his tongue at the same time. Sakura started to pull Miroku's robes off his body as she was moaning in pleasure.

"Miroku...please.."

"Yes..Sakura.."

"I need you...I want you in me now. I can't wait any longer. Please?"

"Ok. Just a little more. Then you will get what you seek.".

He slid two fingers inside her womanhood then took them out and licked them. Then brought his tongue to her womanhood, moving it in a circular motion while she reached her hand down and massaged his large manhood.

"MIROKU! DO IT NOW!" Sakura yelled as she began to get frustrated while Miroku just smirked.

He put his now stiff manhood at her entrance and gently pushed it inside, breaking her virginity barrier. Sakura cried and whimpered in pain as Miroku was trying to calm her down. He went very slow while moving in and out so she would get used to it. Sakura moaned in pleasure.

"FASTER! HARDER! MIROKU!"

He shoved in to her with such speed and force that neither thought possible. It was getting too much for them. Miroku could feel her walls closing in on him. Sakura could sense Miroku was peaking as well. With several more thrusts they came together screaming each other's names. "Sakura!" "Miroku!" They rested as Miroku's seed continued to cum.

**END OF LEMON! END OF LEMON!**

_Kastuis's Point of View.._

Kastuis ran throughout the village as she was being chased by a elder.

"Come back here! You will pay for that dinner! Don't make take off my shoe!" The elder yelled. Kastuis shuddered at what the elder will do. The elder began to slow down and started to pant. He began to put his hands on his knees, looking at the ground. Kastuis looked behind her shoulder to see a crowd surrounded the elder/ As a few people started to run after her, she leap towards a forest.

_Sango's Point Of View.._

Sango sat beside Sautio as he rested on her chest. '_Miroku must be doing something with Sakura. Maybe they could be.. No.. That can't be..I mean I love him.. I'm just friends with Sautio.. I mean I love Sautio! I mean Miroku.. Do I love Miroku?...' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Sorry guys, I ran out of ideas for this chapter. So this is the end for the chapter!

Kimmy: And this was our first lemon! We couldn't do the details on our first lemon.. But the next lemon, we will put details!


	23. Unexpected Becomes Expected

Jenna: Okay guys, most of my stories are under hiatus except my latest story, _Changin' An Angel Into A Bad Girl_. But damn, I shoulda took Kimmy's advice and did a story at a time. But TRue Love Never Have Happy Endings won't end any time soon. But I'll be damned I have a idea and don't post it!

Chieka: Yea! We'll be damn.. Wait Jenna, what do damned mean?

Jenna: DISCLAIMER!

Disclamier: We don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's Point Of View.._

Kagome sighed and stared at the relaxing Inuyasha, who was sitting under the tree._ 'Do I really want to interrupt Inuyasha at a time like this or talk to him about it when he's mad?.. Now is the perfect time..'_ Kagome stood up, dusting her skirt and began to walk towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..."

"What do you want, wench?"

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about something..."

Inuyasha growled and stood in front of Kagome. Kagome turned her back and began to walked into the forest. Inuyasha walked behind, wondering why they needed to talk. _'Is it about the Shikon Jewel? Is it about she needs to go home? Or is it about Kouga..' _Kagome tried to make sure no one would sneak in on their conversation so she sat under a enormous oak tree, trying to hide herself into the shade. Inuyasha followed, asking her series of questions.

"Alright Kagome, what's is this about? Why are we here? Why the hell.."\

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about Kouga." Kagome replied.

"That's what we need to talk about? We already know that I'm going to tear Kouga, limp from limp!"

"Inuyasha! You stubborn, dumb dog! That won't work! Kouga beat your butt, once! He'll do it again! We need a plan!"

"I just told you what we need to do!"

"Inuyasha! No! I won't let you die! SIT!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Inuyasha, I..I..I...I love...you.. Please don't die on me again. It's bad enough that you died in front of eyes now I have to live the same thing over again? Please Inuyasha.." As Inuyasha stood up, Kagome cried into his kimono. Inuyasha widen his eyes in surprise. _'Damn, now what the hell am I going to do?'_

_Sakura's Point Of View.._

"Monk! For the last time, it was just a accident!" Sakura yelled as she threw Miroku his robes.

"How was it a accident?"

"I.. um.. uh.. It's just is! And you better not tell no body because I'll be damned if a person like you mess up my status in the wolf tribe! I ain't one of your whores, monk!" Sakura yelled and walked towards Kagome and the gang's scent. Miroku sighed as he put on his robes and began to follow Sakura.

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Kastuis sat at the riverback, trying to clear her head with happy thoughts.

"Get back here! You are really him ticking him off! He paid good money for you so come back!" Soon a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, purple eyes, with a white and pink kimono was running away from two men who was carring nets. When the brown-haired girl stopped to look at Kastuis, the one of the men threw a net. Soon, the brown-haired girl hid behind a tree. Kastuis turned her attention towards the two men. She ran into the road, stopping to greet the two men. When the two men stopped, they began to whisper.

"Should we take this girl instead of other?"

"I think we should take both!"

"Eye Of The Wolf!"

Soon wolves' howls was being heard. The two men cowarded in fear as the brown-haired girl's eyes widen. No one never helped her before except her mother and grandmother.

"I'm getting out of here!" The two men ran back towards the village as the howls ceased and Kastuis smirked.

"It's okay, brown-haired! They gone!" Kastuis yelled. The brown-haired girl walked out of the shadows.

"Hi I'm Kastuis, a wolf tribe leader!" Kastuis as she stood in front of the brown-haired girl.

"My name is Rikana.." replied the brown-haired.

"Hm.. why were you running?"

"I was running for freedom.." whispered Rikana.

"Hmm. shy.. Freedom? What freedom?"

"I was a accident.. My mother was.." Suddenly, Rikana realized that she shouldn't give information like that to someone. She might turn her in!

"Was.."

"Was a worker.."

"Okay.. Rikana, do you have a home.."

"No.."

"Do you want to become friends?" Rikana widen her eyes in surprise.

"You.. you want to become friends with me?"

"Sure! We can be travel friends! I'm looking for my other friends.."

"Okay.."

"I'm hungry.. I'm going to catch some fish.."

"You're a wolf demon.. Don't you eat humans.."

"I'm a girl demon.. I don't think most of us eat humans.."

"Oh.." Rikana relaxed at that statment and smiled. Finally, she was going to have a real friend, a friend like Kastuis..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Bye guys!


	24. Friends Become Enemies

Jenna: See, LaDy-Of-FiRe2010 just got ya'll guys a update. I mean Chamillionaire's my man. But I'm kinda pissed because he was at some kind of strip club on BET! Payback.. oh my bad.. damn I can't say that word on here.. motherfucker.. I was fa sho 'bout to say the 'n' word.. Damn!

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Kastuis and Rikana sat across the fire as they began to talk.

"So Rikana, do you live around here?"

"I guess you can say that.."

"I'm trying to find my wolf tribe. But mostly my friends.."

"Why? Is one of them girls?"

"No.. But one is.. Actually a tomboy like me but the other is the tomboy's brother whose a boy.. Know what I'm saying?"

"Are they kidnapped?"

"Helll naw.. You see Rikana, Sakura, the tomboy, and Sautio.."

"The brother?"

"Yea.. They are tough.. I'm a wolf tribe leader and I should know what tough is! They are my backup.. We got each others backs.."

Rikana nodded and yawned as she strecthed her arms.

"I'm sleepy. I guess we should get some sleep?"

"You sleep, I'll keep watch.. But Rikana?"

"Yes.." Rikana laid down, staring at Kastuis.

"Why was those men running after you?"

Rikana turned her head towards the trees, trying to find a excuse or praying to the gods that Kastuis give up. When Rikana looked over her shoulder, she still saw the hazel eyes, staring. Rikana sighed and began to turn towards Kastuis.

"I'm a runaway..." Rikana closed her eyes, expecting a scream, a yell, or something that will cover her to get her back to those men. But no avail. Rikana opened an eye to look at Kastuis, but saw her smirking.

"Welcome to the family.." Kastuis put her hand out, waiting for a handshake from Rikana. Rikana widen her eyes and smiled.

"You're a runaway too?"

"Been taken advantage of.. I ran away from it all.. But during that runaway, I would practice. Practice respecting myself. No one is not going to push me around now! Because I started to respect myself. That's what you should do, Rikana.. If I was you, I would have gave them a black eye and won't be able to have the ability to give children!"

Rikana giggled and nodded.

"But don't worry. You will start respecting yourself while we are on the journey." Kastuis smiled.

"But now. It's time to sleep!" Rikana replied, laying on her back. Kastuis laid down, looking toward the tree and began to sleep.

_Inuyasha's Point Of View.._

_Inuyasha felt Kagome stirring in her sleep, on his back. He sighed as he walked towards the campsite. Inuyasha looked up at the night sky,sighing. The camp was 1/2 mile away. 'It would take like 10 minutes to get there!' Inuyasha thought as he growled._

_Kouga's Point Of View.._

Kouga walked towards a cave to find a sleeping wolf tribe. He growled as the wolf tribe woke up.

"Oh hi.. Kouga!"

"Uh.. we was trying to keep the cave, nice and cozy for you when you would come back!"

"But you idiots thought I was dead!" Kouga yelled as he expanded his claws.

"Run!" The entire wolf tribe ran out of the cave, leaving an angry Kouga behind. When Kouga turned around, he saw nothing but dust.

"Yea! You better run! You cowards!"

_Akura's Point Of View.._

Akura walked towards Kastuis's and Rikana's campsite. She took out an arrowhead and began to walk upon Kastuis. She lowered the arrowhead, a inch from Kastuis's chest. But was soon interrupted by Shonen. Shonen pushed Akura farther into the forest, away from Kastuis and Rikana.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This!" Akura pushed the arrowhead into Shonen's arm. Shonen widen her eyes as her energy was soon being drained by the arrowhead. Shonen fell to the ground, holding her injuried arm.

"Shonen, don't worry. You won't die until 24 hours if you don't get that helped. So that will be enough time for someone to help you.." Akura explained as she took the arrowhead from Shonen's arm.

"Damn.. Damn you.. Akura.." Shonen whispered as she fainted onto the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: And guess what else happened with Chamillionaire?

Chieka: What?

Jenna: My brother, Cameron was at his friend's record shop and saw Chamillionaire and The Geto Boys, trying to sell a rap CD. Cham, The Geto Boys, Cameron, and Trevon was the only people there. Trevon was the person who own the record shop and who is Cameron's friend. Anyway, Cameron told Cham that he looked like a monkey! And guess what Cham's response was?

Chieka: What?

Jenna: He laughed!

Chieka: No!

Jenna: I got so pissed. I made Kimmy help me jumped Cameron but his football push kinda "push" us against the wall. Damn! He didn't even mention me to Cham! But I'm still mad! Because some woman gave Cham a "lap dance" at the club. Damn!


	25. Misunderstandings and Respect

Jenna: Hey guys, I know ya'll wondering what's going to happen.. Well we're going to reunite Sakura and Miroku with the gang and solve Akura and Shonen's problem in this chapter. In Chapter 31, Kouga is going to appear..

Chieka: Jenna.. I think it's time to take that medication.. DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. **Warning: Explicit Language!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miroku's Point Of View.._

"Are we there yet?"

"No.." Miroku replied.

"Are we there yet now?"

"No, Lady Sakura.."

"Then when are we going to be there? My feet hurt! You should carry me! Since I gave you my virginity!"

Miroku sighed_. 'I wish I haven't though..' _Miroku soon felt some kind of force and weight on his back. He soon bent over so he can get adjusted.

"MOVE NOW!"

Miroku walked down the path towards Keade's hut. His hands holded Sakura's backside while Sakura started to rest.

"How long will this take?"

"We'll be there before sunset.."

"Is it that small little hut?"

"Yes, Lady Sakura..."

"Good! Because I miss Sautio! And I want to find Kastuis! You know what?"

"What, Lady Sakura?"

"We should find Naraku and Kastuis on our own. Gather Kastuis and Sautio, beat the crap out of Naraku! Be mated.."

"Mated?" Miroku flinched.

"Yea! You took my virginity, remember?"

"Lady Sakura, why do you always put that over my head?"

"Because you did! Do we have to do a little flashback?"

"No, Lady Sakura.."

"Hmm. Miroku, do you like Sango?"

"Lady.."

"Sakura.. Just Sakura.."

"Sakura, I think Sango's a beautiful woman..."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Sakura, I.."

"Don't you?"

"Yes.. Sakura.. I do.." Miroku sighed..

"So I'm just a whore?"

"No.. Lady Sakura.. More like a misunderstanding.."

"What misunderstand? Miroku, this kind of shit is pissing me off! How the hell can it be a misunderstanding?"

"I wasn't thinking straight.."

"You know what, Miroku. Fuck this shit.. I ain't fucking you with no more.." replied Sakura as she jumped from Miroku back and kicked him in private area.

"I'll go to Keade's hut by myself, ya asshole!" Sakura leaped towards Keade's hut as Miroku was on the ground.

_Rikana's Dream_

_Rikana ran in the darkness. All around was nothing but black. She couldn't see anything but she kept running._

_"Yo! Follow that whore!" A gang began to ran after Rikana as she looked behind her._

_"No! I don't want to go! NO! You can't make me!" Rikana yelled as she ran. Soon the gang began to catch up to her._

_"No! STOP IT!" Rikana yelled as she was soon tied up. Soon, she heard a gunshot.._

_Rikana's Point Of View.._

Rikana woke up to see Akura looking over Kastuis and gasped.

"Who are you?" Rikana said as she began to stand up. Akura looked up to see a standing Rikana. Akura grinned and leaped into the air. Rikana looked up, wondering what happened, but was soon interrupted as she soon fell to the ground because of the impact of Akura's feet landing onto Rikana's back.

"STOP IT! MY BACK!" Rikana yelled and soon Katsuis woke up.

"Huh? YOU! uh.. Azure!"

"AKURA!"

"Who cares?" Kastuis said as she leaped towards Akura, pushing her into the tree.

"Thanks, Rikana for waking me up."

Akura growled as she began to take her dagger out. But soon flew out of her hand as Kastuis kicked her leg towards the dagger.

"What's that smell? Smell like blood?" Kastuis said but was soon interrupted by Akura as she soon punch Kastuis in the stomach, landing next to Rikana.

"Rikana, find out who's bleeding. Their scent smells familiar." Rikana nodded and ran towards Shonen. Akura growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Kastuis, you shouldn't left.. And maybe you wouldn't put people in danger.."

"What you talking about, bitch?"

"Sakamoto, Shonen and Yoshida, Rikana.."

"What's your point? You almost got your own mother dead because of you! If you just stayed in the spirtworld, none of this shit would have happen!"

"Mother? Rikana is my mother?"

"No! Shonen is!"

"Bullshit! My mother is dead! Akura, fuck you and this shit! I had to live in the damn streets because of her ass!"

"Who gives a damn! You talk about respect. But how 'bout giving some for a damn change!"

"Fuck you.." Kastuis replied as turned rowards Rikana.

"Bad choice..." Akura said as she leaped towards Kastuis.

"Secret Power!" Kastuis yelled as she turned around, releasing a yellowish-blue light that surrounded Akura as she screamed in pain. Soon, all was left was dust which blew away in the wind..

_Sakura's Point Of View.._

"Miroku! Sakura! We missed you guys!" Kagome said as she hugged Miroku and Sakura. Sakura turned her head away from Miroku as he looked at her.

"What have you guys been doing?"

"Oh.. just hanging out.. trying to find you guys.." Sakura said as she hugged herself. Everyone was outside of Keade's hut, greeting Sakura and Miroku back. Sautio saw Sakura, reliazing that something's wrong with Sakura.

"Miroku, what the hell happened?" Sautio said as his eyes began to darken.

"Sautio..."

"Miroku, what happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell the damn truth, Miroku!"

"Sautio! Nothing happened!" Sakura replied.

"Shut up, Sakura! Something happened!" Sautio grabbed Miroku by his collar, holding him in the air.

"Sautio, put him down!" Sango said as she ran towards Sautio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys about the language.. But I just wanted to expose Kastuis's true form a bit..

Chieka: OKay..


	26. Arguements Leads To Broken Friends

Jenna: Okay guys, I have some good news and bad news..

Chieka: The bad news is that Jenna's moving on July 7 with her boyfriend! Wait a minute, Chamillionaire.. I thought Chamillionaire was your boyfriend..

Jenna: He is! I got two.. But I'll dump him for Chamillionaire:)

Chieka: Okay.. the good news is that Jenna's going to update two chapters a day for the story to finish! Better get to work, Jenna!

Jenna: Yea. yea..Disclamier..

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha and shall never will..

Jenna: But I own Chamillionaire! MUAHAHA!

Disclamier: Also.. We don't own Chamillionaire nor his label, Chamillitary Entertainment..

Jenna: HEY! -mumbles- We need a new Disclamier..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Kastuis smirked while she danced in victory.

"I won! I won! Go Kastuis! Go Kastuis! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Kastuis yelled as she put her hands in the air, waving them around in circles.

"Kastuis!" Rikana yelled as she ran towards Kastuis.

"Kastuis! Kastuis!" Rikana pulled on Kastuis's arm.

"Kastuis, there's someone there, bleeding!"

"Where?"

"Come on!" Rikana said as she pulled Kastuis into following her. Kastuis widen her eyes at what she saw. A fainted Shonen was on the ground, sweating and bleeding on her left arm.

"What are we going to do?"

'Her scent smells familiar..'

"Kastuis!"

"Huh? What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to take her to a village where she can get treated.."

"But the the closest village is..I'm sorry, Kastuis.."

"What? Why are you.. Oh.. no problem.. We need a little excerise and we can hold off until sunset if we get some water and a cloth..

Rikana tored a piece of her kimono and began to run towards a river. Kastuis soon placed Shonen on her back, following Rikana.

_Sautio's Point Of View.._

Sautio sat under a tree, growling at Miroku.

"When? Why? How.." Sango whispered.

"Why would you ask how?" Sakura said as she looked up at the stars.

"Shut up, Sakura.." Sautio growled.

"Sautio! You keep telling me to Shut Up! Stop It!"

"Stop It? Wait a minute? You want me to stop after you just slept with someone who don't even love you!"

"It was a accident!"

"How the hell can it be a accident? You accidently took off your clothes and opened your damn legs on accident?"

"If you put it in that way.. yes.."

"Damn, Sakura... We are trying to find Kastuis not trying to sleep.."

"What about you and Sango!"

"What about him and Sango, Sakura?" Kagome asked.

"I saw you two! When you put those damn sticks in my nose!"

"Ain't my fault, you snort like crazy!"

"Shut up! Kagome, I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding. We want you to kick us out.."

"What! I love Sango! I want to stay here!" Sautio soon widen his eyes at the secret he yelled as Sakura and Kagome gasped. Sautio turned his back towards the gang, walking into the forest.

"Come on, Sakura.."

"But.."

"Come on, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded.

"Sorry Kagome, but we have to leave.. Hopefully, we can meet again.."

Sakura soon turned towards Sautio, running after him.

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Rikana tied the cloth around Shonen's wound.

"There! Where are we heading now?"

"Towards the next village. Hopefully, we can get her some help and us some shelter and food!"

Rikana nodded. Soon, Kastuis and Rikana was walking towards the path which was leading them out of the forest.

"So, Rikana.. what are you running awar from since I told you why I'm running away.."

"I'm running away from a person whose name is Ryouma... He is the master of a whorehouse.." Rikana said as she put her hair behind her ear.

"No wonder you was running from those men.. Good thing, I beat their butt!"

"Thanks, Kastuis! I hardly had any friends.. Now I think you're a pretty good friend.."

"Thanks.. My other friends doesn't think so.."

"What you mean?"

"When I was battling a miko, a demon slayer, and a monk, I called on my friends, Sautio and Sakura. So they can help me. They won, but they didn't died.. Then some cute hanyou.."

"Hanyou? Half demon? Is that even possible?"

"Yep! Half demon, half human.."

"Oh.."

"Anyway, me and friend argue, talking whose that hanyou belong to.. Then she got mad, because her brother died. Well he didn't died, we all just thought he did.. Then Sakura started to blame me. Then we was pinned to a tree.. Then I died because of a sacred arrow.."

"How can you died when you're here right now.."

"There I went to a sprirtworld! Remember that girl that almost killed me? Akura?"

"Yea.. Let me guess. You found out some place to escape the sprirtworld? And Akura wanted to get you back so she followed you?"

"Exactly! You're smart, Rikana!"

"Thanks!"

"Okay back to you, whorehouse? You was borned in a whorehouse?"

"No.."

"What happened?"

"Well okay.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: It's not that long.. Anyway, guys. Later on today, I'll update you guys with the second chapter.. The next chapter will be about Rikana's Past..

Cheika: We will warn you guys about some explicit language and some sexual things..


	27. Rikana's Past and Kastuis's Friendship

Jenna: Okay guys, this chapter is about Rikana's past..

Chieka: See you're done!

Jenna: Finally!

Chieka: For today!

Jenna: Ugh! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and..

Jenna: Don't say it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Years Earlier..

"Push!" a miko instructed.

"Ugh.." someone groaned in pain.

"It hurts.."

"Of course. Hoshika push!"

"I'm trying, Kumiko!"

"Almost there! We just have to do the feet and.. Done!"

Hoshika panted and looked at Kumiko..

"Thank you.. Lady Kumiko...Thank you for helping me..Without you, I could have died!" Kumiko giggled.

"She's a girl!" Kumiko handed Hoshika, a blanket-wrappped baby girl.

"She's so cute.." Hoshika said as she put her finger on the baby's nose..

"Her name will be Rikana after my friend. May her soul rest in peace.." Hoshika said as she put her brown hair behind her ear. Rikana looked around Kumiko's hut, giggling.

"How long will you stay here?"

"Until I'm ready to get me and Rikana ready.."

"Where's the father?"

Hoshika widen her purple eyes and looked away from Kumiko.

"Where's the father?"

"I..Thank you.."

"Where's the damned father, Hoshika?"

"Kumiko!"

"Damnit, Hoshika! I was your childhood friend! Before I become miko of the village!" Kumiko said as her icy blue eyes began to turn green.

"Kumiko, your eyes are changing colors again!"

"She was a accident, wasn't she?"

Hoshika turned her head away from Kumiko, trying to stand up.

"Stop it, Hoshika! You will hurt yourself! Just feed the damn baby!"

"How do you know its.." Hoshika trailed off as Rikana started to cry. Hoshika pulled down her kimono and began to breastfeed Rikana.

"What happened? You been gone for 25 years.. Suddenly, you go pregnant on me and can't tell me whose the father?"

"You don't know because I don't know!"

Kumiko widen her eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't know!"

"Kumiko, this is not a good time.. I just delivered a baby. My best friend is mad at me for not telling her whose the father and did not tell her I was pregnant before..I haven't visit her for more than 20 years.."

"This shit is just crazy.. JUST CRAZY!" Kumiko yelled as she walked out of the hut.

10 Years Later..

A 10-year old Rikana soon ran down the path towards Moonlight Forest. 'Sorry mother. Sorry Lady Kumiko. I failed you.' Soon two men grabbed Rikana's arms.

"Daisuke, will soon love to get with the one.. Even though she little.." One of the men smirked. Rikana tried to wiggle out of their grasp on her arms.

"NO! I don't want to play the game! It hurts too much! Stop It! Stop It!" Rikana screamed.

10 Years Earlier..

Kumiko sat in her hut with a eating Rikana and a sighing Hoshika.

"So what happened? You can't just walk down the street and become pregnant... It take two.."

"Kumiko, I'm a whore.."

"We knew that since we was kids.."

"I mean it! I work in a whorehouse!"'

Kumiko widen her eyes.

"Hoshika! Damn you! Did you just know what you done? Not you but Rikana? Now she have to live to what you're going through! Damnit!"

"I know! I know! But I ran away right after I found out, I was pregnant! So, she won't get to be in the whorehouse.. Only if she stay with you.."

"Hoshika. Once word gets out that you were pregnant... They will know and look for you or the baby!"

"Well.. she would get a chance to be virgin.. for now.."

"Hoshika, why didn't you tell anyone this?"

"Because I didn't want this to happen! People would get all worried. I want to be indepedent! I want to care for myself!" Kumiko soon slapped Hoshika, across her cheek.

"Yourself! That's who you cared about! Yourself! Now you got a baby! You just put her life in danger. Yea! She would stay a virgin! For a while! Maybe 5 seconds, hopefully!"

"Even though, Rikana is young! They will make her lose her virginity! Even if she's a newborn!"

"No.. she won't.. Kumiko, please would you care for Rikana?"

"With all my heart, Hoshika.. But.." Hoshika handed her Rikana.

"Hoshika.."

"Kumiko, please care for Rikana. If you been to the whorehouse less than 5 years, a miko can release you from there! Just give me the message saying you want Rikana to get out of the whorehouse and she will be happy!"

"It won't work, Hoshika.."

Hoshika stood in front of Kumiko.

"Of course, it will!"

"No, it won't! Then they will kill me!"

"You can protect yourself.."

"That's it.. Get your baby and get out of my hut.. In fact, get out of my life.. I'm trying to help you.. But you just want to hurt everybody else who cares.. Ask Kikyo.. Maybe she can help.. No one can kill her unless they're crazy.."

"Kumiko, please help us.. I have a baby and my friend won't even help.."

"Fine! But you will do as I say! We will go to Kikyo. She will get this straight! And you'll never laid down again nor your baby!"

_Back with Rikana's Point Of View.._

"Boy.. Did Kumiko said wrong.. My mother just found out Kikyo died.. Some men took my mother back. And they killed Lady Kumiko who was protecting me. Then that's how I got to the whorehouse.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Look I'm going to help ya'll out.."

"Please don't.."

"I mean it! I defeated those men, didn't I?"

"Kumiko did too! And look where's she at?"

"We can get whoever this is on my back to help! I mean if we can get to the village first..And hopefully, we can get Sakura and Sautio to help!"

"I guess its a deal!"

"A Deal!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: I guess. There's a real friendship between Kastuis and Rikana. Since they know each other's past and what they are doing now.. But they got some similiarities such as their parents is the blamed for what is happening now.. If Kastuis's parents haven't left her for money, Kastuis would been a happy wolf demon. If Rikana's parents did leave her just to leave, Rikana probably wouldn't be in a whorehouse, I think..


	28. Battle 2: Inuyasha VS Kouga, Showdown!

Jenna: Hey guys, I got something to say.. "Thornlover", how can you love the story when you just read a chapter! You got more than 30 chapters to read!

Chieka: Disclaimer..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha's Point Of View..._

Inuyasha growled at the scent he smelled. _'Kouga..' _

"Kagome, stay back!" Inuyasha said as he put his hand out. Inuyasha stood on a field, wind blowing at his face. Until, he saw a tornado coming forward.

"Kouga..."Kagome whispered.

"Sango! We need to get over to where Inuyasha is!" Kagome yelled, over her shoulder. Sango nodded and called out for Kirara. Soon Miroku, Kagome, and Sango flew over to where Inuyasha was, looking down at Inuyasha and Kouga.

_Back With Inuyasha's Point Of View.._

"Hmm.. Hey Dog-Breath.. I heard you was alive but who knew it was true.."

"Damn you Kouga.. for hurting Kagome.. And I thought you loved her.."

"I do.. But love hurts.." Kouga yelled as he leaped towards Inuyasha..

_Sakura's Point Of View.._

Sakura screamed in anger.

"Damn it, Sautio! We're family! We're family! We are suppose to love each other not hurt.."

"Well have you heard the saying, Love Hurts.."

"Yes.. But have you heard the saying, Love Conquers All..Pain, Suffering..'

"Sakura! You just slept with Miroku! We are suppose to be looking for Kastuis! And guess what? You sleeping with men! How will Kastuis feel? Wait a minute.. Damn it! Sakura, we're suppose to be looking for a Inuyasha's half-brother to revive Kastuis! Damn!"

"Sorry, Sautio.. But maybe Kastuis's alive! I smelled a scent similar to her. But I also smelled blood and another scent which smelled like.. like.."

"Sex?"

"Yea.. I said I was sorry.. But I had a crush on Miroku!"

"No, I'm for real.. I thought I smelled Kastuis too! Come on!" Sautio said as he pulled Sakura's arm, running towards Kastuis's scent.

Kastuis's Point Of View...

Kastuis stopped in place, woondering what was the peculiar scent was.

"You smelled that?"

Rikana stopped and turned around to see a sniffing Kastuis.

"Smell what? I heard some yelling.. Then it got quiet.."

"I heard it too.. It smell like Sautio and Sakura.. But Sakura's scent is mixed with someone else's..Very faint.."

"You think it's them.."

Kastuis nodded and soon ran towards Sakura's and Sautio's scent. Rikana widen her eyes and soon followed Kastuis.

"Hey, wait up!"

_Inuyasha's Point Of View.._

"Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu"

The two attacks soon formed and soon the attacks' force soon pushed Kouga into a tree.

"Damn!"

"KOUGA!" A green eyed wolf demon yelled. Kouga turned his head and soon sweatdropped. '

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled.

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled as she walked in front of Kouga.

"Kouga, let's go! Your tribe is waiting for your arrival!"

"No! I want Kagome!"

"Kouga!" Ayame soon pulled Kouga's ear and whispered something. Kouga flinched and sighed. Ayame soon ran into the horizon and soon Kouga followed.

_Kagone's Point Of View.._

Kiara soon landed on the ground, softly and soon Miroku, Sango, and Kagome jumped off.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked as she stood beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and walked down the trail as everyone else did the same..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Hey guys.. I got the ending set up.. It will be so tight..

Chieka: Okay.. but for now.. the rest of the chapters will be about Kastuis, Sakura, and Sautio..

Jenna: You forgot Rikana..

Chieka: Oh.. I don't like Rikana...

Jenna: And I don't like Kagome.. But hey.. it's life..


	29. Rikana Meet Sakura and Sautio

Jenna: Hey guys.. A few more days and I'll be packed up for my new home!

Chieka: Sorry guys.. But Jenna was making a tribute to Chamillionaire.. if you guys want to see it.. Just send us your e-mail or review to us.. Anyway, Jenna please answer this question from

Dark-Hearted-Half-Demon: 5 years and his body isn't gone? that makes no sence

Jenna: Okay Chikea, I'm going to act professional.. Because if I keep it ghetto.. I would end losing fans..

Chikea: lol..

Jenna: Anyway, the reason how found Inuyasha's body was Sesshomaru was just walking and saw something sliver under some dirt.. So he looked and found Inuyasha! And then Kagome and Sango met up.. And you know the rest..

Chikea: Guys! Have you ever wondered how Jenna got this names for her stories? Like the saying," True Love Never Have Happy Endings Because True Love Never End" to "True Love Never Have Happy Endings?" Well, look at her profile! Also Jenna learned how to make tributes! So everyone should know what her first tribute was..

Jenna: CHAMILLITARY MAYNE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko T. owns Inuyasha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kastuis's Point Of View.._

Kastuis widen her eyes at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe it! After two weeks, who knew they was still alive!

"Sakura! Sautio!" Kastuis yelled as she ran up to Sakura and Sautio. Sakura and Sautio looked up and saw a running Kastuis, running towards them. Sakura gasped and hugged Kastuis, as soon as Kastuis was in front of them.

"Sakura! Sautio! I missed you guys! I found out a lot of things!"

"Like what?" Sautio said as Sakura let go of Kastuis.

"This person on my back is my mom!" Kastuis said as she turned her back towards Sakura and Sautio and looked over her shoulder. As soon as she turned around, she looked around.

"What's wrong, Kastuis?" Sakura asked.

"Rikana. She's here somewhere.. RIKANA!" Kastuis yelled. Rikana walked from behind a tree and walked towards Kastuis.

"Yes.."

"This is Sakura and Sautio.."

"Hi.." Sakura said as she waved her hand.

"Hi.." replied Rikana.

"What's that smell?" Kastuis asked as she sniffed the air. Sakura blushed as Sautio growled.

"Are you on a quest, Kastuis?" Sautio said as he turned his back.

"Oh yea! I got to turn my mom into a village. And Rikana got to.."

"To go back to her village!" Rikana yelled. Kastuis stared at Rikana as Rikana winked at Kastuis.

"Yea.. We got to take her back.."

"Then let's go.. We got a few hours to go before your mom died, Kastuis. What's that girl's name?"

"Rikana?"

"Rikana, get on my back.."

Rikana blushed as Kastuis widen her eyes and hit Sautio on the head.

"Are you dumb, Sautio! You just don't tell people to get on my back!"

"Well, how the hell are we going to save your mom! It's almost sunset! When the sky reach nightfall, you're mom will died! So tell her to get on my back or she'll died!" Sautio said as he kneeled down. Kastuis looked at Sakura who nodded and then at Rikana who sighed.

"Come on, Rikana. Get on Sautio.. He won't drop you, if he do.." Kastuis replied as she cracked her knuckles. Rikana nodded and climbed onto Sautio's back. Soon, the three wolf demons was leaping in the air..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Guys! The story is reaching its finish.. Not just yet.. But after we solve Rikana's problem.. We're going to let Kastuis's gang meet Inuyasha's gang.. And the final chapter will be off the chain! I got ya'll hooked up.. So yea it has to be short.. I'm kinda on writer's block since I don't know what to do with the whorehouse thing.. Who will battle? What should happen? What attacks to use?


	30. The Discovery Of A Friendship and Osamu

Jenna: Okay guys, I'm got packed up! Hooray! Anyway, sorry guys but I was downloading more music..

Chieka: Chamillionaire?

Jenna: Oh yea, Can someone please find this song for me? Anyway, I heard some song on the radio in H-town... on 104.9.. Anyway, Chamillionaire and some woman was on the hook for a song.. And I think it is Lil' O's song.. Chamillionaire was singing and some woman was singing.. Damn.. I need to find that song.. Anyway, I heard That Girl feat Chamillionaire and Mannie Fresh by Frankie J! It is a tight song! I downloaded.. and that other song Get Up by Ciara..

Chieka: Damn, girl.. you downloading every song featuring Cham..

Jenna: On the real, tho..

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kastuis's Point Of View... (In The Southern Village)_

Kastuis sighed at the children that was blowing up bones, leftovers, and clothes.

"What kind of village is this?" Rikana gasped as she saw a little girl being bullied by a couple of teenage boys. Kastuis soon walked over towards the gang and poked at one of the gang member's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and gasped. The gang soon turned towards Kastuis as the little girl soon ran towards her hut.

"What the fuck you want, whore?"

"Oh.. just this.." Kastuis said as she punched one of the gang member's in the eye. Sautio and Sakura laughed as Rikana gasped.

"Lady, you crazy!" One of the gang member's yelled as he covered his forming black eye and was walking back against a hut.

"I know you ain't crazy if you backing away from me.." Kastuis said as she folded her arms.

"Let's get out of here, mayne... That woman must be his main whore.."

"Main whore?" Why you.." Kastuis grabbed one of the gang member's by his collar.

"Manabu!"

"Manabu?"

"Fuck you, bitch!" Kastuis soon threw Manabu towards the hut and walked towards Rikana and the others.

"Rikana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..Just let's go.." Rikana said as she turned her head and walked down the path towards the headmaster.. Sakura and Sautio soon followed Rikana.

"Hey! That girl got that stamp on her hand!"

"What stamp?" Kastuis asked as she turned her head towards the gang. Manabu spit some blood on the ground and smirked.

"You must have never heard of Osamu.."

"Osamu.."

"Osamu is the husband of a priestess Kumiko.."

"Kumiko! Rikana was talking about her!"

"Right.. Anyway, they soon had arguements, fights, and soon broke up..Osamu was to never to return to Kumiko's village.. Osamu didn't take it well.. He soon plotted revenge for Kumiko.. Guess what his plan was.."

"A whorehouse..."

"Exactly.. But I can't tell you the rest of the story.. unless I don't know.." Manabu said as he rubbed his chin.

"Give us something.." Manabu said as one of the gang members held out his hand.

"What if I spare you life.."

"Alright.. But ain't good enough.. Sleep with us and we'll tell you?" Kastuis growled and cracked her knuckles.

"Fine! But you better not kill us! If you do, let's just say.. your friend "Rikana" will be suffered.. "

"Great.. A snitch.."

"Gotta to live, baby.."

"Whatever.. just get on with it!"

"Osamu had to built a village so his plan can get into effect.. He soon gathered some men from Kumiko's village.."

"But how?"

"Damn baby! You gotta know every detail? Damn! He disguised himself to a woman.." Soon Kastuis made a disgusted face.

"Fa real.. a nasty picture.. Anyway, his village was completed... Now all he had to do was get the women..So he told the men what was going to happen.."

"Still as a woman?"

"Fa sho.. The "he she" told them that for their village to be completed that they needed women for pleasure and work.."

"And the men brought them to the village?"

"Hell yea! I would do it in a heartbeat!" Manabu coughed some blood up and soon wiped his mouth.

"Mayne.. I think you go to the headmaster with us.."

"Bitch, are you crazy? The headmaster is looking for us! We are gang members! You saw what we was about to do that little girl!"

"Mayne.. I'm a wanted criminal! I'm running away from tributes and possibly Osamu!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hell yea! I saw Rikana running from two men, trying to catch them! I beat the shit out of them motherfuckers! Last time, we saw them and more men. We heard them whispering about us and heard they was trying to catch us.."

"Damn.. girl.. you a gang member?"

"Ain't in that kind of stuff.. Now back to that story.."

" Oh yea.. Anyway.. the men brought the women.. Kumiko was soon concerned. There was about 10 villagers left in the village, including herself. There are some details I don't know like how she found out.."

"Follow me.. Anyway, she found out by a woman named Hoshika.. Hoshika was one of Osamu's whores.. She was pregnant.. Hoshika ran towards Kumiko's hut and Kumiko delievered Rikana. Kumiko wondered who was the father. But Hoshika tried to ignore it but soon gave up and told her that she was a whore.. Kumiko grew into a fit.." Kastuis as she followed Rikana's scent.

"Oh.." Osamu replied as he and his gang followed Kastuis.

"Hoshika said she had to go back to Osamu's village because she might get killed and told Kumiko to keep Rikana.. She also said that she would be back.. But she never did come back.. Rumors said that she died, others say that she was locked up.. But 10 years later.."

"She came back?"

"Worse.. Kumiko died.. Osamu came back towards Kumiko. He killed Kumiko because he heard Hoshika had a child and was with Kumiko. He soon captured Rikana and you know the rest.."

"Damn.. And Osamu was so happy for his pleasure and his succes that he kept the "whorehouse" But now he collects women from all over Japan!"

"And that's all about to change.."

"Where are we going?" Manabu asked.

"To headmaster's hut!"

"Hell no! Bitch, you may be fine as hell but no chick can make me..." Soon Kastuis dragged by the gang member's feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Okay guys.. I'm done!


	31. Kastuis's Offer and A Shocking Discovery

Jenna: Okay guys, I know people are like "What the fuck? How the hell it come from 33 chapters to 31?" Well I deleted author's notes..

Chieka: Yea.. Disclaimer..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kastuis's Point Of View.. (In the Southern Village)

"Girl, you better let me go before I smacked the shit out of you!" Suddenly, Kastuis dropped the gang member's feet. She turned towards them as they stood up.

"Do it and watch what'll happen.." Kastuis folded her arms. She may be a girl but she'll be damned if a motherfucker like them will slap and they don't get the shit beat out of them.. Manabu grinned and whispered into the other gang member's ear. Manabu smirked at Kastuis.

"NOW!" Manabu yelled as soon the gang began to run. Kastuis widen her eyes and soon ran after the gang.

"Manabu, she's catching up to us.."

"I know! Just run!" Soon Kastuis leaped on top of Manabu. His short light brown hair was covered with dust as his body began to fall onto the ground. His icy blue eyes stared up at Kastuis as she stared at the running gang members..

"Ain't really reliable, eh?"

"Nope.."

"Oh well.. But you're going to help us!"

"For what? You're a wolf demon! I'm a gang leader!"

"To help stop Osamu!"

"Girl, you must be out your god damned mind.."

"If I was, I would have ran after your gang.. Now, come on!" Kastuis stepped onto the ground and looked at Manabu as he stood up.

"I can't go! I told you.."

"We'll make a deal with the headmaster.."

"What the.."

"We'll make a deal with him.. or her.. If he let you go, we'll get their women back.."

"Well that's a good deal.. But I don't think.."

"Just come on!" Kastuis replied as she pulled Manabu's hand and ran towards the headmaster's hut.

_Rikana's Point Of View.. (In the Headmaster's Hut..) _

"You think you can heal her wounds?" Rikana asked as she looked at Shonen who was laying on a mat. The headmaster nodded as he began to rub his white, pointy beard.

"Yes, miss. She should be heal by sunrise.."

"Great! But will she be able to walk? Because that girl is heavy! And she is skinny!" Sakura replied as she rubbed her back. Rikana giggled as the headmaster smiled.

"Yea! Yea! But what about us? We need a place to stay!" Sautio replied as he folded his arms.

"You may stay here if needed.." The headmaster answered.

"What up!" Kastuis yelled as she entered into the hut. Manabu followed behind and soon the headmaster's eyes widen.

"You.." The headmaster said, sternly. Manabu gulped and waved his hand.

"Hi.."

"Uh excuse me.. but I guess you met up with Manabu.. Anyway, I was wondering if you would let Manabu go.. And stop treating him like a criminal.." Kastuis said as she played with her fingers.

"Who are you?"

"Kastuis, sir.. I'm gonna to make a deal. Stop treating him like a criminal and you will get your women back from Osamu.." The headmaster widen his eyes.

"Osamu.. That.. He took my prized possession.. I will never forgive him!"

"What did he take?" Rikana asked.

"My wife and her virginity..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: See ya! Sorry guys.. My cousin Khalil did that.. Sorry guys...


	32. The Ending of A Good Thing

Jenna: Hey Guys.. I'm am going to try to end the story.. Because I'm kinda tired of this.. But I ain't gonna to quit.. I'm going to try to finish the other story too.. I'm gonna to go a little different on ya'll so be prepared..

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled down at the sight before her. _Miroku and Sango._ Miroku and Sango was sitting down against a tree, talking. Kagome was up on a hill looking down at Miroku and Sango. Soon, Sango started to hug Miroku, making him fall onto the ground. That always reminded Kagome how she would treat Inuyasha when they had their moments.. But now.. since Kagome told her true feelings.. Inuyasha never spoken a word back to her.. Maybe he said something when she was sleep. Nah. Couldn't have been.. Couldn't It? Kagome sighed as she stood up, dusting her skirt. She turned her head to see Inuyasha sitting in a tree, thinking to himself. Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and yelled,"Inuyasha, I need to go back to my home! I need some more supplies!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and soon turned his head back towards the sky. Kagome sighed and walked towards the well with a unexpected item, hiding inside of her yellow bag..

--------------------------------------------------

Kastuis stared at the sight before her.. All those days.. all those memories.. all that support that was giving to her.. all wasted.. Kastuis soon was leaking tears.. It was over.. The battle was over.. Oh wait.. I think we're going a little too far.. Let's get back to where the battle began..

----------------------

Kastuis growled at Osamu. He killed Shonen and Manabu..Even after she told him that he would be safe and he will never go back to that gang life no more! Damn! All that was standing was Kastuis... Sakura, Rikana, and Sautio ran off somewhere... I don't know but I know it's somewhere safe.. But I should have told them to go a little later.. Osamu smiled and soon he blasted a attack right from his hand! Soon a yellowish, white light was formed and Kastuis flew into a hut and Osamu disappeared. Soon, the entire village blew up in a explosion... She knew the battle was over..

---------------------

Kastuis clenched her fists until blood began to leak.. Damn! I thought the old man said it'll be easy! But I guess it wasn't!.. I bet some of you readers are wondering what's happening.. If you knew things I knew, you'll wouldn't understand.. The battle is over! Kastuis lost all of her friends! The enemy scored! All of that support Kastuis won is gone! People who believed in them are dead! This is not a game!

Kastuis soon wiped her eyes and leaped towards Keade's village. Before the time is right, I must make some last appearances and some clearing up to do..

As soon as Kastuis reached Keade's hut, she saw Shippo running after Kirara.

"Shippo, where's Kagome?"

Shippo turned his head and widen his eyes.

"Kastuis! What? Who? Why? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, where's Kagome!"

"In the well.. But why.." Too late.. Kastuis left with the speed of light. Soon she arrived at the Bone Eater's Well and jumped in. Suddenly, she arrived in Kagome's time.

--------------------

Kagome frowned in frustration and threw her book against her bed.

"I will never get this right! I guess I just have to flunked.." Kagome folded her arms and leaned back against the chair until her hear a whistle. Kagome turned her to see Kastuis sitting on the edge of her window.

"Kastuis.. Kagome walked towards Kastuis while Kastuis just held a pink heart shpaed necklace in her hand, holding it by its chain. Kagome opened out her hands as Kastuis dropped the necklace. As soon as that necklace was in Kagome's hand, it started to glow. Kagome looked up at Kastuis, wondering what in the world was she was doing..

"Please. Keep. Necklace. It's holds your relationship with.."

"Kastuis, what are you talking about?"

"That necklace is a symbol of your love for Inuyasha.. If it brakes.. your relationship is going to brake.. It will brake on its own so don't worry about dropping it.. It is kinda like your personal fortune teller.."

"Wasn't this the necklace in my backpack?"

Kastuis just nodded and heard a howl. Kastuis her head towards the moon and looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome.. don't worry.. Inuyasha will love you.. Remember.. True Love Never Have Happy Endings.." With that, Kastuis leaped into the night sky.

Kagome looked back down at her necklace..

"Because True Love Never End.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Hey guys.. some of ya'll might be talking about What The? That's the shittest story I've ever heard! Well there will be a sequel that will explain.. It show the battle and what will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha and everyone else's relationship later on.. But I had to end this story! Bye guys until next time.. But tomorrow.. I am going to try to finish _Long Relationships Never Last.. _something like that.. I forgot the title.. lol.. Been so long.. Bye guys!


	33. Maybe An Remake?

Jenna: Hi guys.. I'm going to say something that may make you happy, sad, or like whatever! I'm going to make a remake of this story.. Because many of you may see, what the hell is going on? She is going to one thing to another!!! I always had a problem with multiple conflicts at one time. I'm going to see if I can delete this and start over. And pray that I make a better one! Adios, I think..


End file.
